Get Raped: Doctor's Orders
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: SEQUEL TO TEACHER'S PET. Roxas is trapped in a mental hospital, no one believes him. Cloud is hopelessly depressed after losing his boys. Sora may never wake up. And the redhead doctor isn't a saint. If Riku comes back, what will happen? Yaoi Shonen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't know what 'Teacher's Pet' is, go to my profile, scroll down to the stories, find it. And read it. **  
**This story will not make sense if you haven't read the original.**

**I want to note something:**  
'Thoughts'  
_Usually a flashback, occasionally a thought...maybe something else..._  
Regular.  
**There may be others- be on the watch.**

**Warnings- This story will include cursing, bad writing, and various themes that are not appropriate for audiences under M.**  
**Disclaimer: There is no ownership of Kingdom Hearts or the characters, although the story idea is mine. :O**

**(I'm sorry if some of the characters have gone OOC. ^^;;)**  
**-**

_Roxas' psych evaluation was today; Axel had promised that._

_The teen looked around the room nervously, wondering, hoping..._

_A familiar clicking noise forced his cerulean eyes to the door, seeing his doctor, Mr. Axel Asuma, amazing red mane and all._

_He walked across the room, towards Roxas, not saying a word. The young Junior followed him closely with his eyes, watching every move the man made, waiting. Dr. Asuma checked the machines, scribbled notes on a clipboard, the usual procedure expected from any doctor._

_The voice rang through the room, instantaneously making Roxas on edge,_

_"I saw Sora today."_

_The name cut Roxas deep, like the knife Riku had used. But the teen didn't say anything to Dr. Asuma, instead he stared at his right arm. Not only were there various tubes and needles in place, but a large leather strap with buckles and locks, attaching his wrist tightly to the safety bars of his bed. He didn't have to look down to feel the matching strap on his left wrist._

_"He looks so peaceful in that little world of his. Cute, just like his big brother. I wonder if he'll ever wake up..."_

_The room filled with a tension, a silence that seemed unbearable to Roxas as the seconds ticked by. He wanted to cry out, to attack the doctor and force him to lead the way to Sora's room. But the thoughts __remained __thoughts._

_"Anyway, your evaluation is today. The psychiatrist is in the hospital as we speak. I think it'll be okay if I remove the restraints, yeah?" Roxas nodded, not bothering to speak with the mask over his face that forced air down his throat._

_The doctor arched an eyebrow,_

_"Communication is key between a doctor and his patient. Why aren't you speaking?_ _" Roxas shrugged. Although an odd look crossed his face, Asuma didn't say anything. Instead, he loosened and removed the strap from Roxas' right wrist, keeping one hand_  
_behind his back._

_Roxas raised the lower part of his arm to his face. Turning it slowly, he noted the now deep impressions it left, doubting they would be there long. Within another minute, the left wrist had been freed as well, and the boy raised them both together to compare. _

_He didn't notice Dr. Asuma lingering by the side of his bed until the man lowered to Roxas' ear, whispering with a cold tone,_

_"You know Roxas, ordinary people aren't hard to fool. But psychiatrists and therapists, all those people who actually __**know **__what they're doing, they're tricky. And I'm sure, after the evaluation, you'd be considered perfectly fine." The blond glared at Dr. Asuma, saying with a smug attitude,_

_"Fantastic. There shouldn't be any problem then, should there Doctor?" Dr. Asuma grinned, showing slightly crooked teeth. The muscles in Roxas' neck clenched as he tried to hold back the welling emotions from seeing that look._

_**Riku's look...**_

_With one hand, Axel grabbed both of Roxas' wrists._

_"Hey, fuck off! Let go of me!" Roxas thrashed his arms wildly, trying to get them away from the doctor, his cobalt eyes masking the fear that shot up his gut with contempt._

_Asuma revealed a scalpel with his free hand, light bouncing off of it's deadly edge. Roxas tried shrinking back, to put distance between them. But Dr. Asuma pulled him closer_  
_with grip of both his wrists._

_It was one quick slash. Across both wrists, a semi-thick, long red line appeared on them._

_"Fuck! What the hell are you doing?" The blond was awestruck, looking from the cuts to Dr. Asuma,_

_The blade ran across his wrists seamlessly and silently. Each slit seemed to glow red, and a thick red liquid ran from the wounds in small streams. Roxas wailed,_

_"Let me go! Fuck- stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"_

_Dr. Asuma was yelling too,_

_"Roxas stop! Roxas! Stop this!" It felt as if Asuma was mocking Roxas, but the tone in his voice seemed genuine. When Asuma's grip loosened slightly, the teen took advantage of it, and ripped his hands away. He snatched the scalpel and raised it towards Dr. Asuma._

_"Don't touch me!" He cried out, knuckles growing white with the grip on the scalpel. Asuma leaned towards him, smirking. But Roxas slashed him across the cheek. While it wasn't enough to bleed deeply, it certainly stung. But, much to the teen's anger, the smirk remained plastered on that face._

_Roxas stayed defensive, the now red-tipped blade still faced the emerald-eyes._

_"Get away from me."_

_There was loud ruckus at the door, before the door creaked open. Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, and another man stood in the doorway, staring at the two. Axel's face dropped in an instant, switching to worried,_

_"Thank god. Leon! He's acting up." The brunet nodded. Asuma looked to Yuffie,_

_"Yuffie! We need dressing, for his wrists." She ran out of the door_

_"Gotcha!" Cloud's jaw was wide open, eyes filled with disbelief. Roxas cried out,_

_"Dad! Dr. Asuma's crazy!" Asuma used the distraction, and swiped the metallic blade away. Roxas arched an eyebrow, confused as to why no one had stopped Dr. Asuma from taking the scalpel._

_Leon had appeared at the right of his bed, saying in a soothing voice,_

_"Roxas, please calm down." It was then he realized that there was a furious beeping noise in the room, taking a minute to recognize it as the machine that read his heat-beats._

_"I am...do you know what he just tried to do to me? He was...gonna..." Leon shushed him with a long, 'Sshhhhh...' and put his large hands on the teen's shoulders, keeping him down on the bed. Roxas looked around feverishly, confused._

_Why wasn't anyone listening to him?_

_Dr. Asuma talked to his father about things he couldn't hear over the beeping of the moniter, but things that made his father look close to crying. The nurse burst through the door, hands filled with medical supplies. Leon kept his hands on his shoulders. And in the corner..._

_A tall, silver haired man, with forest-green eyes. He wore a black suit, black tie, every clothing article was pitch black. He had a stony, dull expression on his face, staring at the teen._

_Roxas' heart froze in his chest, thumping erratically, the beeping grew louder, faster. Leon clutched his shoulders tighter, trying to calm him with a voice,_

_"Easy Roxas! You have to calm down." Roxas called to his father,_

_"Him! He looks like Riku!" Dr. Asuma and Cloud looked to him at the same time, the doctor giving the man an 'I told you so' look. The father sighed, looking on the brink of tears. The man who looked like Riku seemed semi-interested now, an amused spark in his eyes. Roxas could hear Dr. Asuma,_

_"He was behaving so well, I decided to take off the restraints. His evaluation was coming, and I thought he'd do fine. When I mentioned he would probably be leaving the hospital after passing, and going through some physical therapy, he snapped. I don't know how he got the scalpel. I tried to stop him, but he said something about not wanting to lose anyone else, including me. I think he's-"_

_**Do they really think I'm the crazy one?**_

_Roxas growled, just to have a palm pat his now dizzy head; Leon._

_"Don't worry Roxas. You'll be okay."_

_The beeping went down. Too low..._

_He looked to his wrists._

_Blood was flowing from his wrists, pooling on the once sparkling new sheets, staining them a deep red. Had they really been bleeding this entire time? How much blood had he lost?_

_Everything was blurred before his eyes. He looked up at Leon, whispering,_

_"I'm sick...of always passing...out." His words were spaced apart, between trying to stay awake. Dr. Asuma barked at the nurse,_

_"Yuffie! Why aren't his arms wrapped up yet?" Roxas felt himself drop back onto the pillow, breathing slowly, glaring,_

_"Leon...It's Axel, you...have to make him st..." Everything fell to black._

_"Stop."_

_He heard a few mumbles, including the words, 'Self-inflicted'. 'Hollow Bastion'. 'Immediantly'. And 'brother.'_

_Then... _  
_Nothing._

* * *

His eyes opened.

Looking around, he saw the same room. Concrete walls, white, no windows in sight, cement floors, white, the large, thick glass door that led could see out towards the hallways and passerbys. Of course, there was the cot that he was sleeping on now, white like the rest of the room, but aside from that, his room was bare.

**'Another dream about it.' **He thought, taking a deep breath and sighing, **'How many months has it been? Five, Seven?'**

_Time went by so fast...too fast._

He look stared at his right arm.

Aside from the scars of the wounds he had never committed, there was a plastic, _white _bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

_**Hikaru, Roxas.**_

_**No. 103008013**_

_**Hollow Bastion.**_

He frowned.

It _was _around his third month in the Hollow Bastion psyc- no. The 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee,' as he had been told.

For the first two weeks, they had kept him under survalience, keeping him in restraints. To examine him completely, determine the severity of his condition.

_You still talked back then._

Then they gave him a room, figured he was safe. Not like this room but...Like a hospital room. Although it was smaller than the one he had had in the real hospital, the basics remained. That one didn't have any cameras inside the room.

There, he could see Sora once a week, he ate lunch in the cafeteria with all the other patients, everything was normal.

Until...

_He opened his eyes slowly, to meet a pair of familiar emerald's._

_"N-" One gloved hand covered his mouth, while another hand grabbed both of his wrists and held them above his head._

_"Shhh. I know you missed me Roxas. It's alright." Roxas' replies were muffled by the hand. _

_Axel then switched the position so he was straddling and pinning Roxas' waist to the bed. One hand held both wrists above the blond's head, the other grasping his chin tightly._

_The redhead leaned in to whisper,_

_"Should I take you now, or later?" Roxas' eyes went wide, as he struggled. Tugging at his wrists, moving his hips even kicking his feet, anything to try to break the man's grasp._

_There was a sharp pain in his neck._

_A muffled cry of pain._

_Axel moved his lips from the teen's neck, to his ear._

_"You're only make it worse." He said, biting the tip of Roxas' ear. The teen blushed lightly, against his own will. The redhead saw this, and smirked,_

_"Does the he like it?" _

_"Fuck off." Roxas growled, shaking his head. Asuma rolled his eyes._

_"Is that so?" he asked. He reached down, grabbing at Roxas' small buldge. He cried out loudly at the contact. Axel grinned, then rolled his hips, grinding into Roxas hard._

_"Somebody! Please help me!" He yelled loudly, ashamed of his body and the unconscious reactions. Axel's upper lip twitched slightly, as he moved back to Roxas' neck, biting as hard as he could. Roxas let out a mix of a scream and a yelp, as the teeth broke the skin. Dr. Asuma silenced him with his lips, not waiting for permission to enter, as he allowed his tongue to explore the cavern, savoring the taste._

_A minute later, he let up, leaving the teen panting for breath._

_"Bye darlin'. I have to go, since you're being such a bitch about being quiet. Don't worry though, I'll come back for you. Hell, __**he**__ might come for you instead."_

_He loved how wide the boy's eyes became, the utter look of horror that was so clear upon his face. Axel licked up the side of the teen's face, starting with his chin bone, running up his left cheek, stopping at the temple._

_He laughed, an echo that repeated over and over inside Roxas' head._

_And he was gone._

_Several workers came in moments afterwards, saying they had heard a commotion._

_But of course, it was too late. The damage had been done, and Roxas had officially been taken up a notch on the 'crazy scale'._

He sighed, glancing towards the glass door, where one of the nurses, Rikku, was smiling down on him. She waved with one hand, while holding a silver tray with the other. Roxas nodded, and she used a key card to open the thick door.

"Hiya Roxas! Got your breakfast!"

By breakfast, she meant a plastic cup filled with water, and a few large pills to the side of the cup. A partial smile, not enough to count for a full, was all he gave her, as he downed the pills with the water, then opened his mouth a little to show her he had swallowed it all. She grinned, ruffling his hair,

"You're one of my favorite patients. You don't try to verbally abuse me, or throw things at me. Oh, and your father said he might come in today." He nodded once more. She turned, and left Roxas to his thoughts.

_'Sora's birthday is tomorrow...he's going to be seventeen.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: There are a few mentions of Roxas/Sora. Ye be warned.**

* * *

Rikku came later on that afternoon, a security guard by her side. He was a large man, with dark skin and thickly shaded sunglasses. She whispered to Roxas when the guard wasn't looking,

"Yeah, your father actually came today. Isn't that fantastic? Also, I'm not taking the guard because I'm worried you'll do something stupid. I have to take him by '_procedure'_. Okay?" She winked, and he nodded, feeling a little more secure knowing that at least Rikku didn't think he was completely insane.

The big man, who Rikku introduced as Rude, latched handcuffs securely on his wrists, and escorted him, along with the Rikku, to a room where he could talk to Cloud alone, a lot like an interrogation room. Doctors and security guards would watch behind a two-way mirror, ready to take action if needed.

Rikku smiled, before shooing him through the door and closing it. Roxas turned around, only to have the life squeezed out of him in a brutal bear hug from a larger man. After a moment, he was set back onto the ground, his father grinned at the emotionless teen,

"Come on Rox, let's sit." He cleared his throat, "I need to talk to you."

Roxas followed Cloud to the interrogation-like table, no emotions visible. Cloud frowned a little, and began to speak,

"Roxas...I know it's been a long time since I've been able to see you and I'm sorry. But the doctors tell me that you haven't had an outburst... they also tell me you don't speak, or smile, or show any emotion. Why do you keep yourself so locked up?"

_That's a good question...why?_

The response was silence. Roxas looked directly into Cloud's eyes. While Cloud's were filled with several emotions like irritation, worry, and a hint of fear, Roxas' were dull. Dead. At the very most, they were furious.

"...I see...Well, I'll get right to the point then."

_He didn't come to see how you were?_

"It's about Sora and Riku..."

The name got no reaction. Of course Cloud couldn't see the way his heart thumped in his chest, the way memories played before his eyes like a film reel.

"I didn't want to tell you this...but you know what Dr. Asuma said, don't you? About his condition?"

Nothing. Roxas looked as if he was spacing out, to bored to pay attention. Cloud took a deep breath, biting back anger.

"Roxas, since you refuse to talk, will you write?"

The turned his head to the side, as if questioning if his father was being serious. Cloud smiled and pulled a notebook and pen from his pack, sliding them across the table. Roxas opened it to a new page, clicked the pen, and stared down, ready.

"Sora may never-" Roxas scrawled something on the paper before Cloud could finish, and the father stopped to watch the words fly across the paper.

_**Wake up? I know.**_

The older man frowned a little,

"I never got to tell you how we found you. And what happened...If you _want_ me to tell you, I will."

_**I left my notebook there for a reason.**_

Cloud looked at the floor, somewhat irritated at how this was all turning out. Roxas hadn't seemed to care about any of his questions.

"How about that little connection?"

_**I haven't seen anything...are you really resorting to **__**that**__** as a reason to talk to me? That's pretty sad, especially since you're my 'father'.**_

_That was kinda mean...Of course I don't blame you._

Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly. He could feel the sarcasm and bitterness practically radiating off the page.

"Roxas. What is the matter? Why are you acting like this?"

**Who's acting?**

"Roxas." The hint of a warning was in his voice, and yet the teen managed to stay so calm, so cold.

_**Yes, Cloud?**_

"I can see you're upset-"

_**Gee, was it THAT obvious?**_

"Now wait a minute. Roxas, why are you being like this?"

_**Do I really need to explain?...REALLY? You became a total drunk. Mom told me all about it. Do you really think that's going to help anything? If you were really cared, you would stop being so god damned selfish. This is the first time you've actually came through with your promise of seeing me.**_

_He really can't understand, can he?_

Roxas glanced up from the notebook, his eyes looking colder than before. Hate ran through them, stabbing Cloud in the chest with the ferocity. The pen flicked across the page furiously,

_**I want to see Sora tomorrow.**_

Cloud shook his head,

"I don't think your doctors will let you-"

_**I need to see Sora tomorrow.**_

The father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No Roxas. They won't let you."

_Bang!_

Roxas kept his head down, letting shadows cover his eyes, his fist resting on the table. The door behind them opened, Rikku in the doorway.

"Excuse me Mr. Hikaru. Is there something wrong? You're upsetting my patient." Cloud shook his head. Rikku glanced to Roxas, who hadn't lifted his head, his fist sliding off the table.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

Not even a look. Rikku gave Cloud a look,

"I think it would be best if Roxas went back to his room. Too much excitement for one day." The father sighed, nodding. Rikku smiled to the back of Roxas' head,

"C'mon Rox. Let's go."

Not meeting Cloud's gaze, Roxas stood up, hugging the notebook and pen close to his chest. He followed Rikku out of the room, and the door closed gently.

* * *

"Doubtless he'll awaken very soon."

The man smirked,

"Good...good...I'll move as soon as he does. Just thinking about all the possibilities..."

The cloaked man nodded.

"By the way, Axel, how's your Roxas?" A sharp-toothed grin,

"Alone. I've checked in with his doctor from time to time, she says that Roxas hasn't been having hallucinations nearly as frequently, but he's isolated himself. He refuses to talk to anyone. Doctor says a nod and eye contact is the most she can get out of him."

"His father?"

"Depressed. Cloud is looking terrible as the days go by, a drunk. He's lost both of his boys after all. Rikku told me yesterday that the most recent visit caused a real reaction from Roxy. She said it looked like he hated him."

The aqua-marine eyed man behind the glass laughed,

"It's amazing what I can do, isn't it? But tomorrow is Sora's birthday. I think I'd like to see him."

Axel nodded,

"I'll be ready. Everything is set."

"Excellent."

* * *

_**Can I see him?**_

_Rikku looked at the note Roxas had given her. She made a face._

_"Welll, it's against procedures to let you go anywhere..." His gaze moved from her face to the floor, she could feel his disappointment,_

_"But, to tell the truth, you're one of my favorite patients...so, I have an idea...follow these instructions carefully..."_

He slipped from shadow to shadow, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one had followed him.

No one. Just as Rikku had said. He looked at the door numbers as he crept down the darkened hallway.

_**128, 129,**_

_**130.**_

The small plastic plate a few inches from the door seemed to glow.

_**Hikaru, Sora.**_

_"Remember, you have until three am until check-up, about an hour."_

Rikku's warning stayed in his head. Nervously, he gripped the silver handle of the door, his breath hitching in his chest. Turning it gently, he opened the door, and jumped back, as if it had burned him. He looked around once more.

No one.

Taking a breath, he walked through the door, into the dark room. The brunet snapped awake at hearing the door click open slightly. Standing up, he moved his head a little to see the intruder.

Roxas?

Leon hadn't seen the kid for quite a few months; what was he doing here? The tall man ducked, his image not being seen by Sora's bed, but he was able to see the blond's bare feet from the opening between the bed and the floor.

They stayed in one place for a minute, and Leon guessed he was debating whether or not to go on.

Some part of him won, and the feet walked closer to the bed, each step slower than the first, filled with anxiety. Leon made a face, and decided he should stop Roxas, ask him what the hell he's doing here.

He stood, surprising the teen.

"What are you doing here?" The teen looked at his feet, not answering.

"Not answering doesn't help. Do you have any idea what will happen when I call up Hollow Bastion?" A nervous look ran across his face for a moment, before he shook his head.

"Don't, please don't."

Leon's face softened,

"But I'm not. I think you're a good kid. You stay here, I'll go keep watch. You don't have much time anyway." Roxas wanted to thank him a million times, but the suspicion of how friendly Leon was too much. It was out of the ordinary from the past few months of cruelty.

The door clicked shut, and Roxas was faced with silence. He took a deep breath and stared down at his brother. The brunet's eyes were closed, and Roxas knew they could never open again. Cinnamon spikes still as spiky as ever

There was something about him that felt...different, since the last time the blond saw him.

It was as if now was the first time he realized how handsome the younger was-

Roxas shook the strange new thoughts away, slightly disturbed by his own emotions. He leaned over Sora, stroking his cheek with one hand, the other hand held the side of Sora's neck, feeling the pleasureful rhythm of his pulse, the brunet's heart beating in pace of his own.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

An urge came over him, as he felt a shiver go up his spine.

**'I need...him.'**

He leaned closer. He could feel the cool breath coming from Sora.

_When you lose some one for so long...when you only know solitude, you realize what you really love. And how you love them._

He went closer, a centimeter away-

"Roxas! Go now!" The blond straightened up, guard up once more.

He threw one last glance to his brother, before heading towards the window.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for taking down the other chapters guys. Also, I'm sorry for not replying to reviews. I can't- it always takes me to an error page on fanfiction. l:0 Sorry. But I'm just looking over the chapters, and trying to make sure this is the best it can be. I hope you'll forgive me, and you ought to see updates soon. c:**

**D**


	3. Warning: Filler Chapter

**New Warning : this is a filler chappy...not too long. :0**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sora."

_My heart thumped._

Roxas whispered in his ear, a little, hand-made paper box in hand.

"I know it's not much, but it's all I could get, considering they don't allow me to have anything else...I think it's okay, not as good as any of yours though, you were always the artist."

The brunet remained unresponsive.

It was two forty-five. Roxas only had fifteen minutes left.

He took Sora's left hand, and placed the paper within it, then held on to it, giving a squeeze. Roxas brushed a stray lock of hair out of Sora's eyes, whispering,

"Where are you?" Nothing, as expected, but Roxas was happy anyway.

_Thump-thump._

The heart beat rang out in his ears out of no where.

But it wasn't his.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

_Light. Flashing. Engulfing my sight._

_**He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and yet, it felt so unfamiliar. His arm was out stretched, and for once in his life, tan. He seemed to be reaching for something. A scream came out of his throat,**_

_**"Roxas, NO!" He became confused, why was he calling his own name?**_

_**It was then he realized that wasn't his voice. This wasn't his body. He couldn't control anything, it was like watching a movie.**_

_**"Sora!" **_

_**It was his own voice, but he hadn't said it.**_

_**A sudden change in point of view pushed him backwards, allowing him to see the scene before him. **_

_**The brunet was crouched on his knees, arm stretched as far as it could go, reaching for his brother, who was hanging dangerously from the ledge of the blue cliff. **_

_**"Roxas, grab my hand!" The blond tried to pull himself up, but stumbled slightly, and caused him to scrape against the rock with a small cry, nearly falling,**_

_**"Sora, I can't- come closer!" The brunet scooted a little further towards the cliff, his knees scraping along the rock, sweat was running down his neck and face, stinging his eyes,**_

_**"Please Rox, take my hand!" Roxas looked directly at Sora, tears welled up in his eyes,**_

_**"Sora...Take care of Clou-dad, for me, alright? Tell him I said I was sorry." The brunet shook his head in disbelief, arm still reaching.**_

_**"No Roxas, you can tell him, when we get home!" The blond shook his head,**_

_**"I can't get up, not without bringing you down too. And I can't hold on for much longer..." To prove this, his muscles strained against him, he groaned. "So Sora, I want you to be good, okay?"**_

_**The brunet was crying now, shaking his head,**_

_**"I can pull you up, please don't-" Roxas smiled once more, tears coming down as he knew there was no way to save them both,**_

_**"I love you, Sora. Bye..." He let go, falling backwards into the gaping black, along with everything else.**_

_**"Roxas!"**_

_**Nothing.**_

Roxas gasped, breathed for the first time, came back to the hospital, not believing the scene that had played before his eyes.

_**'That wasn't mine...couldn't have been...' **_He looked down to his brother, whose hand he still had locked in his own.

The brunet looked unresponsive, his face peaceful and blank.

"Is that where you are?" Roxas asked, breath shaking a little, "Stuck in your own nightmares, unable to wake up, trapped to watch your loved ones slip away..."

The blond pulled him up, embracing him in a hug, holding him up, Sora's paper hospital gown rubbing against Roxas' all white attire.

_**Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.**_

The beats were in-sync.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to those of you who share your thoughts- it really means a lot to me. **  
**D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**  
**Warning: Roxas/Sora content. :0 Skip it if you don't like**  
**I worked extra hard on this one. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Visiting at around 2 AM had become a habit of Roxas' now. And he did it whenever he could.

Rikku coming by to pick him up, and drop him off a mile away from the hospital. Leon wasn't always there, but when he was, he stayed outside the door at his usual look-out position.

Every one of them knew it was illegal. It was utterly illegal, and maybe even immoral to let a possibly pyscopathic teenager out of his confinement. Still, no one objected, and they had fallen into a pattern that seemed like clockwork.

Sora's mind was getting harder and harder to reach with each passing day, their connection growing slimmer, not lasting much more than a minute at most, unlike that of Sora's birthday nightmare.

Now, Roxas saw many pictures, an occasional clip of memory, things like that. But what he noticed most of all was that all of the images and clips were of Riku.

The door clicked open, Roxas' eyes darted towards the noise before he swooped to the floor, peeking out from the space in between the bottom of the bed and the floor.

A pair of white tennis shoes with lavender scrub pants.

"Roxas, it's alright. It's just me." Leon's voice allowed him to relax a little, as he picked himself up.

"Yeah Leon?" The brunet looked worried, in his own stony way.

"I've been watching over Sora since you were admitted to Hollow Bastion and Cloud has visited every day recently. But he and Dr. Asuma have been discussing serious matters as of late. Dr. Asuma believes that Sora may never, ever wake up. He says the chance of him waking up is decreasing with each month...and although Cloud hasn't made a decision yet..."

It clicked.

"Wait," Roxas started, trying to collect his thoughts, "Are you saying they might..."

"Euthanize him, yes. Roxas, he was declared brain dead a while ago." The blond gave him a look, shocked at first, but developing to anger,

"Euthanize him? As in, 'put him down' like a fuckin' dog?Kill Sora? Even after all he's been through to live? _What the hell! _Why would they even consider something like that? He deserves more than that, and he's still alive!"

His fist pounded against the table beside the bed, fury coming from every pore within him.

"Roxas, you-"

"You don't know! He's still in there! His brain's still ticking, and I can see it! Do they even _know _how painful it was for him? I didn't even get the entire thing, and I barely made it! I-"

"Roxas!"

The blond looked up from the floor to Leon, who had an irritated expression played across his face.

"You need to calm down, you got me? You're yelling at 2 AM. That's not very good. You could get us all caught. Now _please _calm down. I know this must be very...difficult, but the decision isn't set in stone. Cloud hasn't decided yet."

Roxas swallowed air, returning to a blank state,

"It's up to him?" Leon nodded.

"Yes." He glanced at his watch, "I think it's time you leave. Two fifty-three." Roxas nodded, not saying another word. The large brunet left the room.

Roxas moved next to Sora, depression playing his features as he ruffled Sora's hair.

"Don't let them hurt you, alright?"

And within the minute Roxas was out the window, climbing to the ground, beginning his journey to Hollow Bastion.

"Roxas."

The blond looked up from the notebook he was scribbling in. It was Rikku.

He nodded to her, but she looked distressed,

"Roxas listen, you can't visit your brother anymore. You nearly got caught last night." Roxas tilted his head to the side. Rikku took a deep breath,

"Well, it was the security camera. The guard may have seen you."

The boy stayed silent. Nothing showed of how hard his heart thumped against his ribs. He nodded once more. Rikku frowned at his mild reaction.

"You can't keep staying inside yourself, Roxas."

She walked out.

* * *

"Hello Sora."

He came through the window. He glanced around the dark hospital room. A small clock on the wall read:

**1:39 AM**

He smirked, approaching the bed where the teen lay, eyes closed.

"You know," he went on, "Axel has told me you won't wake up. Why?"

No reaction came from the still teen.

"Hm. I don't like this Sora. I liked it when you talked to me, when you begged me, when you screamed." Riku's hand rubbed his chin, as if deep in thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have slit your throat. Of course, I didn't expect you to live, so I suppose this is all just one great bonus."

By now, Mr. Utada was at the head of the bed, next to Sora. His hand slid across the sheets, stopping at the boy's chest, then sliding up to his neck, where he cupped and rubbed gently.

"Do you know how vunerable you are now? I could do anything to you."

He pressed hard against the slender neck, unsurprised with nothing but silence. Riku tilted Sora's head to the side, revealing the boy's smooth neck. The unmarred flesh was a blank slate in the Riku's eyes. He frowned.

"But that wouldn't be fun, would it? No reactions to savor." Riku leaned over to Sora's ear, whispering, "Maybe I should try your brother. No one would believe him if I was stealthy. His screams and facial expressions aren't yours, but they're pretty close."

There were footsteps, growing closer to the door. Riku frowned,

"Someone is being rude enough to interrupt us. But I won't get rid of them, not yet. It'll ruin everything." He bit the tip of Sora's ear,

"I'll see you much more sooner than you think, doll. Good bye."

* * *

Roxas caught a glimpse of a shadow in the window as he walked in. Shaking his head, he willed himself not to think much of it. He walked towards his brother, his face sullen.

"Sora...I need to tell you...something..." He felt a dizzy sensation, one that grew with each feet he came closer to Sora.

Roxas was wobbly now, his head pounding. He grabbed the bed to steady himself.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_White._

_**"No!" The brunet screamed his hands fastened securely in front of him with strips of duct-tape.**_

_**His brother was still, standing in place, his eyes wide as a knife was plunged deep into his stomach.**_

_**The knife meant for Sora.**_

_**Riku growled, his real target unscathed. Pushing the blade a few inches further, he glared at the brunet as if to say, 'Look what you've done now', before pulling it out, red coating it all the way up to the hilt.**_

_**Roxas' mouth went agape, he made small noises trying to breathe, his body trying desperately to function with a few of his major organs shutting down.**_

_**Sora ran, catching him as he nearly fell upon the dirt floor.**_

_**Riku slipped into the shadows and faded.**_

_**Sora, his wrists still bound together, moved so that he was holding Roxas' neck in his arms while the rest of the blond's body lay across his lap. The brunet shook his head slowly, eyes watering,**_

_**"No Roxy, not again. Please don't leave me again. I don't-" A shaky breath, "I don't want to watch this again. Please Roxas, stay with me."**_

_**The cobalt-eyed blond in his arms took shallow, small breaths, his eyes were glazed over, it was clear his time was running out.**_

_**"No! Don't! Stay with me! Please. You can't leave me alone...I haven't even-"**_

_**A tear ran down Roxas' face, and he blinked, one last time.**_

_**He mouthed the words, **_

_**'I'm sorry.'**_

_**His eyes slid shut, and he was-**_

_'No.'_

Roxas opened his eyes, shocked at the thoughts that weren't his own.

A pair of blue eyes met his own.

_"I can't lose you Roxas, not again!"_ The voice was a crackly, bearly audible whisper, coming out of a throat with a large bandage wrapped around it.

Sora.

The urges came out, all at a force Roxas couldn't withstand anymore. Sora felt similar feelings.

And they connected.

_Skip SoRoku?_

Roxas felt his lips crash against Sora's, his fantasy's coming to life. They stayed like that for a while, before Roxas got anxious, and nipped Sora's bottom lip.

Sora opened his mouth, allowing Roxas' tongue to join his own, as the brunet took both arms and wrapped them around Roxas' neck, deepening the kiss.

The blond ran his tongue around the inside of Sora's mouth, making a mental map of it, memorizing everything. He wrapped his own arms around Sora's waist, ignoring the sheets.

They parted, for air, panting as their foreheads pressed against one another, they could feel the others breaths.

"Sora," Roxas began, feeling torn between guilt for even having these feelings for his brother, and absolute joy,

"I love you so much."

_End_

And for the first time in what felt like forever, Roxas smiled.

Sora grinned back, before calming down a bit,

_"We need to talk...about everything."_

_Thump thump. Thump thump._

Two heart beats became one.


	5. Chapter 5

_"We need to talk...about everything."_

Roxas nodded and grinned again as Sora made room for him on the bed. A soft glow of calmed relief seemed to radiate throughout the room.

Roxas slipped one hand underneath Sora's back and around his waist, bringing him closer. Sora smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped short with a brief throaty cough. Roxas smiled gently,

"Cloud told me the doctors said the cut went kinda deep. They said that if you ever woke up, you'd have severely impaired speech."

Sora's face fell. Roxas shook his head,

"No, no. Don't be sad. You don't need to talk to me. I have uh... Oh yeah, I have this." He withdrew a dark blue notebook with from underneath his shirt, opening it and turning to a new page.

"I carry it with me- it's proven to be really useful recently."

Sora gave a half-hearted smile, not entirely happy with the replacement for speech. Roxas frowned, before shaking his head and smiling,

"Besides, you don't need to talk. I'll just understand." Sora smiled, and began to write on the blank paper in his small, semi-neat handwriting,

_**How long has it been?**_

"Since you were in a coma? Around seven months? Maybe six." Sora's cerulean eyes went wide, he scribbled,

_**Coma? It's been months?**_

Roxas nodded. Sora whispered,

"_Time went by so fast...too fast._" Roxas nodded again, disheartened by the way Sora massaged his throat at the pain. Roxas tapped the notebook,

"C'mon, keep writing."

Sora made a face, looking Roxas up and down critically. He noted the stainless white shirt and pants, and his bare feet.

_**Why are you wearing that? Where are your shoes?**_

"It's a long story."

_**I have time. I can't do anything else right now.**_

"Fine, fine. Okay. I'm not used to talking this much. Um, I shut myself out...but I'll get to that later.

It started out when I woke up in this hospital. The doctor I had...he was _insane. _He got everyone to think that I was crazy. He slit my wrists and must've given me something to make me see things. I was admitted into the 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Facility'. That's basically a nut house."

_**You still talked back then.**_

Roxas nodded.

"At the first two weeks or so, everything was okay, but then...the doctor...he came to my room one night and..." Roxas scratched his shoulder nervously, the thoughts invading. Sora patted his hand, and Roxas went on.

"After that, everything spiraled down. They put my in solitary confinement, which is where I am today. I knew I was entirely alone. I kept myself locked up. Wouldn't speak to a soul, didn't show emotion. I can honestly say I felt dead. And Cloud had the nerve to ask why..."

_**That's a good question. Why?**_

"One reason is because they wouldn't let me see you. They wouldn't let me see my little brother that I nearly died for. Another reason, no one would believe, or even listen to a single _word _I said. They all figured I was crazy...maybe I am...Then Cloud visited."

Sora arched an eyebrow, before scribbling,

_**Since when have you called dad by his first name?**_

Roxas glanced to the floor, taking a deep breath,

"I'm getting to it. Cl-dad, hadn't visited me for a while. He used to visit all the time before the doctor did that to me. But he became a drunk, and always broke promises to visit me. I can't trust him. I walked in the room, and after the big dramatic father-son hug, he went straight to telling me that he was going to talk about you and Riku."

Sora made a face,

_**He didn't come to see how you were?**_

Roxas shrugged,

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. But I wouldn't talk to him. So he gave me that notebook to write to him in. Here, I'll show you." Roxas turned to the very first pages, where he had the responses to Cloud's questions.

Sora stopped at a particular response,

_I don't get much. Occasionally I can access a glimpse of his mind, but that's not much...But...are you really resorting to __that__ as a reason to talk to me? That's pretty sad, especially since you're my 'father'._

_**That was kinda mean...Of course I don't blame you...I'd get angry too...but Roxas, he really can't understand, can he? Maybe he just doesn't know.**_

Roxas glared down at the notebook,

"That's just it though. I'm sick of always, _always_, warning people, but it's too late. After all I did, after all my help. My work to find you. When I woke up, they didn't care! No, they thought I was crazy! I'm sick of-"

Sora stopped him, putting a pale hand on his arm,

_**When you lose some one for so long...when you only know solitude, you realize what you really love. And how you love them. Being alone really made you bitter, didn't it?**_

Roxas returned his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah..." Sora smirked, eyes holding back laughter,

"_You know...I could hear you sometimes...like on my birthday. At first I thought it was a dream but..." _Roxas held a finger to his lips, a signal for quiet.

"You need to stop straining yourself by talking. Got it? Now write." Sora rolled his eyes and smiled before writing,

_**So how did you get here? I believe you've been visiting me for a little bit. **_

Roxas smirked,

"Hardly a _little_. But, it was the day before your birthday, a few weeks ago, when Cloud visited me. My doctor, Rikku, she's _amazing_! She's actually the one who lets me out at night and-" A large warning bell rang in his head.

He glanced at the clock,

**3:15 AM. **

Roxas cursed under his breath,

_**What's wrong Roxas?**_

"I have to be back by three, and I'm late." Sora looked worried,

_**I don't really want you to leave me...but I don't want you to get into any trouble so you better go.**_

Roxas smiled, moving Sora's spikes out of his eyes and kissing him on the forehead.

"See you soon, okay?"

Sora nodded, squeezing Roxas hand.

The blond moved to the window, and disappeared.

It was five minutes afterwords Sora realized Roxas had left his notebook.

* * *

Roxas was making his way to the back way of Hollow Bastion, using his key Rikku gave him to open the door.

It was when he was about to head down the hallway to his wing of the hospital, hiding in the shadows, his cry of surprise was muffled as a hand clamped down on his mouth, and a hand snaked around his waist..

His captor spoke,

"Roxas! Thank god! It's too late, they saw you, and now they're coming after you. Thank god I found you before they did. The warden of the hospital, Ansem, is leading the search, so it won't take too long." Roxas's expression darkened,

"What?"

"I'll try to make this quick. After seeing you escape, and noticing your behavior, they've decided to transfer you to a maximum security facility far, _far _away from here. And if that happens, Roxas, you'll be locked up for as long as they believe you are mentally unfit to live in the real world. And they can make that up to sixty years and sometimes longer. Escaping is a big threat. And I don't want that to happen, so we need to get you somewhere safe. Do you know where you could stay?"

Roxas tried to swallow all of the information Rikku was giving him. He knew had to think quickly, but who could he stay with now? He was considered mentally insane, who on earth could he trus-

The teen nodded and the doctor released him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah... There's a woman, Aerith, and her husband Zack." Rikku's face remained stony in a way that reminded him of Leon,

"Where are they? How far is it from here?"

Roxas skimmed through his mind, trying to remember from any of the small cards with her name, number, and address Aeris had given him in the past.

"Umm, I think it was 138 Destiny Lane...I'm not entirely sure how far it is though." Rikku cursed under her breath, her eyes dark and glancing about the premises on alert,

"That's all the way in Midgar, a thirty minute drive from here. But I think it'll be worth it. C'mon, we need to go." She grabbed his hand and they ran out the back door.

* * *

The brunet blinked slowly, adjusting to the sun light shining through his window and onto his face. He lazily scanned the wall in front of him, searching for the clock.

**8:42 AM**

_'Must've dozed off.' _He thought, yawning slightly and stretching his arms, loving the feeling of being awake. Being alive.

A click interrupted his rejoice of life, and he turned to see the door open.

A tall man walked through, a white lab coat, buttoned up, covering up all other clothing. His huge red mane spiked in all directions caught his attention, then of course, there were the emerald eyes that shone. The white sharp teeth that turned up in a grin were attention-grabbing too. At first, his appearance was a little frightening, but the doctor's coat allowed Sora to trust the man at least a little.

He smiled at the newcomer, as he walked to the side of his bed,

"Sora! It's _amazing _that you've woken up!" Sora smiled awkwardly, trying to remember if he had met this man before. When the man held out a hand, and Sora met it, shaking firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Doctor Axel Asuma. I've been watching over you for some time now. I can't believe you're awake!" The brunet grinned at the coos, face flushing a little from the sudden attention. Dr. Asuma turned around, staring out the window.

"Cloud should be arriving shortly, but we may have a little wait." Sora breathed a sigh of happiness and relief. He hadn't seen his father for so long. Asuma went on,

"You know, I have a feeling we'll get along great."

Dr. Asuma laughed, but Sora didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

She made a sharp turn, causing the lithe teen in the back seat to be jolted against the seat belt. He cursed under his breath, with a mumble,

"Damn it Rikku! Where'd you learn to drive?"

The young woman grinned, hunching over the wheel as she pressed the gas pedal harder. The car thrusting at full throttle, speeding over 70 MPH. She replied loudly, so Roxas could hear her over the engine,

"One of my best friends. She works at the hospital, so you might've seen her around. It's great to hear you talk, Roxy!"

Roxas was shocked, whether it was from how fast they were going in such a wimpy small car, or from the fact that Rikku may have been friends with that same nurse from the hospital, he didn't know. Small world.

The small car became quiet as the speed stabilized. The plittering noises of a steady rain fell against the windows as the car drove on, wind-shield wipers thrashing wildly against the rain.

The adrenaline from escaping Hollow Bastion had died down by now, a feeling of utter fear replacing it, balling up in his stomach, worries of getting caught. It was the feeling he got when taking a game of Hide-and-Seek too seriously, as if death was imminent upon capture.

Which could've be the case.

The roads of Midgar became less crowded, the back roads drawing nearer. A black sign shined in the head-lights,

_**Destiny Lane**_

"Turn now!"

Rikku almost missed it, before Roxas cried out. Her slightly-tanned hands gripped the wheel tighter, then tore to the right, toppling Roxas over in the back seat.

"Seat belt!"

"A little late!"

"Shut up and deal with it!"

The car slowed some, as she scanned through the numbers on the mailboxes.

_**111...115...118...**_

The houses and space in between them grew larger and larger as the numbers climbed higher.

Lightning flashed, brightening the black sky. Roxas watched with awe, shivering with a relaxed delight as thunder boomed, and rolled out for miles. It had been too long since he had seen rain.

Glancing outside and looking past the rain-splattered glass, he noticed a sad church with the word slums practically written all over it. If this was their omen, Roxas wasn't looking forward to what the future held.

A few minutes more of driving past open fields, a few abandoned factories, and a broken down power plant, not another house in sight the end of the road came.

A large, mansion-like structure before them.

In the limited space of the head-lights, through the rain and black clouds it had a dark and eerie classical 'haunted-house' mood. The entire style, from the door to the seven or so windows, the main picture was an old-Victorian, colors blending to be dark-purple, white, and black.

The mailbox had the lettering:

_**138**_

Rikku stopped the car, and turned back to Roxas,

"Okay Roxas, go ahead and make sure this is the right address. I'll stay here until you wave me off, alright?"

He nodded, and took another look at the roof. Lightning cracked like a whip. Roxas took the steps up the concrete walk way, his heart beating quickly as the rain soaked him through the paper thin clothing, chilling him.

Roxas was at the door now, and hesitantly rapped his knuckles on heavy wood.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

With the rain, the knocks were deafened to soft pats.

Roxas waited, rubbing his arms for the much needed heat of friction. The rain continued to fall, hard. The car's head-lights shone brightly on his back.

The door opened a crack, a sleepy green eye stared at him. It widened , and the door swung open, revealing a small woman with long light-brown hair, braided down her back. A pink night gown flowed to her ankles.

Aerith.

She looked surprised and mostly awake, although not entirely sure if what she was seeing was real. Raising an eyebrow, she asked,

"Roxas?...Is that really you?"

Roxas nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his teeth from chattering in the bitter cold.

Aerith grabbed Roxas, bringing him close. He shivered as her heat radiated across his skin. A half-asleep voice called to the woman from somewhere within the house,

"Who is it, _**doll**_?"

Although it was Zack's voice, unnatural shivers ran down his spine.

That was one of _**his**_ nicknames. Another violent shudder clawed at the back of his neck and Roxas hid his face in her shoulder, like a small child to a parent's leg. Aerith held him closer.

"Zack, can you please make sure the guest room is ready? And can you fetch me a spare pair of pajamas?"

Her husband grunted a sleepy 'yeah', and his footsteps died away. Aerith peered at the car, nibbling on her lip. Taking his face gently in both hands, she said quietly,

"We definitely need to talk. Who's driving that car?"

Roxas replied, stuttering, shivering,

"R-rikku, my doctor from Hollow Bastion..."

"And I take it you weren't let out on good behavior?"

Roxas shook his head. Aerith sighed lightly, but smiled softly,

"Why don't you say good-bye?"

The teen nodded, turned, and ran through the rain. He approached the driver's window and crouched to come face to face with Riku, water seeming to fall in gallons over his body. Rikku arched an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile on her face.

Roxas grinned, the first smile she had ever seen of him,

"This is it. I think I want to say-" He was cut off as she leaned forwards to wrap her arms around his neck. Although it was an awkward and slightly uncomfortable position to be hugging in. Yet through a window in the pouring rain, he didn't mind.

She patted him on the back and pecked him on the forehead. Grinning, she leaned back in her chair and said,

"I'll try to cover up for you as best I can, okay? I think you'll be safe here." She ruffled his hair, "I'll miss ya Rox."

Roxas's smiled faded some,

"Yeah, I'll miss you too, Rikku." He stepped back, allowing the woman to back up, and turn the car around. Giving Roxas a grin, one last grin, she drove away.

A minute later, still standing in the rain, a sickening feeling came to his stomach. As if a small piece of his heart gave out, he realized he might not ever be allowed to see her again. It was losing another dear friend.

"Roxas!" Aerith called from under the porch, "Come on in!"

* * *

_"Where is he?"_

* * *

Sora felt a shiver of cold, not sure why it had come so suddenly when his room was perfectly warm. After hiding the notebook under his pillow, he glanced at Doctor Asuma, who was looking through papers on a clipboard, scanning them for something. It caught Sora off guard when he spoke, not looking up,

"I haven't told your dad you're awake. He's going to be-"

There was a click of the door, and a blond man appeared in the doorway, staring at the floor with dark eyes,

"Well, speak of the devil." Dr. Asuma murmured. Cloud looked up at the doctor, then to the bed.

His eyes went wide, mouth opening dumbly,

"Sora?"

The teen nodded, grinning.

And was hugged.

The father held his boy tight, not believing he was awake. He felt lighter, no longer having to carry the weight of Sora's death. The teen shifted. While he was extremely happy to see his father, he didn't like how tight Cloud was holding him. He needed to breathe too.

Eventually, Cloud let go. He brushed a lock of hair out of Sora's face,

"You're back."

Sora nodded, unable to say anything.

A young woman with short black hair slouched through the door, bringing a wave of gloom. She wore nurse scrubs, and by her puffy red-brown eyes and tear-streaked face, was clearly upset. Dr. Asuma looked up, arching an eyebrow. There was silence as she checked Sora's IV, until the doctor asked,

"What's wrong, Yuffie?" She took a deep shaky breath, before whispering,

"My best friend! I introduced her to you once, doctor. Rikku was found this morning. She was in the parking lot at work." A fresh set of tears rolled down her face.

Sora's eyes widened, knowing the name.

_'Roxas's doctor.'_

He tugged on his father's arm frantically, as Dr. Asuma and Cloud pitied her.

"Oh, Yuffie... Please, let's go." Dr. Asuma took a look at Cloud, "You think you two will be alright alone?"

Cloud nodded. He turned towards Yuffie,

"Rikku? As in the doctor up at Hollow Bastion?" The nurse nodded, sniffing and heading for the door. Cloud looked down to Sora,

"What's wrong?"

_"That's Roxas' doctor."_

Cloud blinked suddenly, and snapped his head towards Yuffie.

"Wait! What about Roxas? My son! Is he okay?"

Yuffie shrugged, shaking her head.

"I don't know. All I know is that there was some serious trouble at Hollow Bastion last night." Axel took her by the hand, and they left. Only a second of silence passed before a buzzing rang off from Cloud's pocket.

Work.

Throwing a glance to Sora, he said,

"I have to go to work. I'll check on your brother too. I'll be back later, okay? Call if you need anything at all. Your mother's out of town."

Sora nodded, unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

* * *

_"I know you know! Tell me!"_


	7. Chapter 7

He shrugged on the official **CSI **vest. He adjusted the black messenger bag that slung over one shoulder. Taking one last deep breath, Cloud pulled up the yellow police tape and ducked into the crime scene.

Xaldin was there and ready to brief Cloud, which was a change. Typically that was Zack's job.

"Good to see you Cloud. It was called in at 6:49 by that silver-haired man over there. He's the one who identified her." Xaldin pointed to the long, silver haired man whose eyes held sympathy, yet the shiftiness of a hawk,

"Ansem, the warden of Hollow Bastion. Aqua is just finishing up with the body, you can start there first. I'll go see what Mr. Ansem knows."

"Where's Zack?"

"He called about twenty minutes ago, he can't make it. Something about Aerith or someone being sick."

Cloud nodded to Xaldin, watching him step carefully across the scene to Ansem. Cloud rummaged through his bag and pulled out his bulky camera before looking over the scene.

The crime scene was located in the North Parking lot of Hollow Bastion, taped off in a square shape. A small group of people were standing outside of the tape, among them were a handful of the other nurses and doctors of Hollow Bastion. Quite a bit of women and men who were crying hard.

Inside the tape there was a single silver car with heavily tinted windows. The driver's door was open wide. The windshield wipers were still going, even though the pelting rain earlier that morning had been reduced to light, small, slow drops.

A woman was crouched over three feet away, wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with the white letters: **Coroner**, on the back. A clear poncho covered her, encasing short bright blue hair within a hood.

After a few seconds, she stood up, a clipboard in hand. Cloud called to her,

"Aqua, are you finished?" She turned towards the blond, nodding once. Cloud came to her, and she said,

"She was stabbed multiple times in the lower torso. And I reckon she's been dead for four to five hours. That puts her death around four. You'll have to wait for an autopsy for any other details, but I'll call you once I know them."

Aqua took one last look at the victim, shaking her head in disgust, before stepping out of the scene.

The victim's body was fully visible to Cloud now.

Her back on the concrete, blood pooling around her navel. Her legs were crooked at the knee to a near ninety degree angle. Her left arm was positioned where her wrist was parallel to her shoulder, as if she was waving. The right arm was loosely splayed across her stomach. Both of her hands were stained red with blood.

Her head was turned to the left, her small mouth gaped slightly. Her green eyes were wide, open, directed to the very left, as if she had watched someone walk away.

Cloud took a few pictures of the body at different angles with his digital camera, slipped on a pair of rubber, sterile gloves. As he looked at her, the blond noticed that the girl had half-way put on her, once white, lab coat. A gloved hand lightly took her chin to move her face to him.

When Rikku's head lifted, Cloud arched an eyebrow at the find.

It was hidden by her head, but now revealed, a few words, scrawled on the pavement in blood:

**Rikku**

**Cell**

**103**

He photographed the message quickly, before the rain could wash it away, and cocked his head to the side.

_'What the hell...'_

There appeared to be small drops of blood at the end, as if she was supposed to be mor. By now, the group had dispersed, and left the CSI's and officers to themselves. Xaldin had asked all the necessary questions with Ansem, and was gone. The blond was one of the last people there when Terra showed. Cloud smiled,

"Hey Terra, how's it going." The brunet shrugged, stretching large honed arms over his head.

"Oh, with Zack not here, it's all crazy at the station. You should see it; Cid's taken charge. I'm really glad I got to get out of there." Cloud chuckled sympathetically, before saying playfully,

"Get to work then! I'll take the car, you take the rest of the body." Terra rolled his eyes, but smiled and went to work.

Cloud walked, careful not to step on any piece of the crime scene, to the car, door still wide open. He photographed it, and began to scan the inside.

In the compartment right in between the passenger and driver seat, there was a small black cellphone. He picked it up, flipped it open, and scrolled to the _Information_ button on the screen. Another page popped up:

**Phone number: 619-312-1308**

**Phone ID: 2354-A345**

**Registered Owner: Rikku**

He scrolled back to the menu, and shut the phone. The message burned brightly in his head. _Rikku. Cell. 103._

_'Why would she write her own name?'_

* * *

Roxas awoke with a cry, waking from a nightmare of Doctor Asuma. In the dream, Axel was showing Roxas how much the human body could endure, using an awful variety of drugs and knives. The blond was kept awake, forced to watch the red head tear apart his insides and bring them before his eyes.

But, after a moment of harsh breathing and frantically grabbing at his torso, he was calm, back in reality, staring around the unfamiliar baby blue room. When he looked down at himself, he saw black and white checkered pajamas he had never put on.

'_How on the heck did I get here? And the pajamas?'_

As if to answer his questions, the door opened, and Aerith walked through. She smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning Roxas! Good to see you up." He smiled softly,

"Yeah...Morning Aerith. How did I get up here again? I don't really remember coming in the house. Or putting on these pajamas." She shook her head,

"That's because you didn't. You see after that nice woman left, you came in. But you were just _soaking_! And you just passed out from being so cold and wet and excited. So I had Zack carry you up. I checked to see if you were alright, and changed your clothes. Your other clothes are in the washer." Roxas' face turned a light shade of pink,

"_You _changed me?" Aerith rolled her eyes,

"I've seen your naked butt since you were born! You should be used to it by now Rox." His face flushed a shade deeper, as he mumbled various things to himself. A sentence that was audible was,

"You didn't change me in front of Zack, did you?" Aerith laughed, before, much to his displeasure, ruffling Roxas' hair. She chirped,

"Come on Roxy! Let's have breakfast." And she was out of the room. Roxas paused to look over his new pajamas, before jumping out of bed, running out the door, and calling to her,

"You didn't answer my question! Aerith!"

* * *

Sora had spaced out. Looking blankly at the wall, he was perfectly content to just enjoy silence, until he felt something. It wasn't moving, but it's presence was suddenly known, underneath his pillow.

Lifting it up, he saw a folded piece of notebook paper. Curious, raising an eyebrow, he picked it up, holding it in the palm of his hand for a moment, then, slowly, carefully, he opened it.

A letter.

The handwriting was tiny, but legible. Sora recognized the handwriting, and read eagerly:

_**I don't know when you'll read this. When you'll wake up. I don't give a damn what they say. **_

_**You **__**will**__** wake up. You have to.**_

_**I've been watching you (that sounds like the creepiest thing) and our connection's gotten really weird.**_

_**Why do you dream those twisted things?**_

_**Doesn't matter. If you're reading this, you're alive.**_

_**And that's been the goal all along.**_

_**I've gone insane, nearly losing you. Or at least, to everyone else, I am.**_

_**Soon, we'll be separated. I know that. Our threat isn't over, not entirely. There is someone who is working with HIM. I can't tell you for the risk of him finding this note before you do, but know that he's close. And he's an absolute liar.**_

_**But I want you to be happy. And I'm not going to leave off this note with some sappy line you see off of those online love stories.**_

_**I'm not even going to sign it.**_

_**No, I'm just going to finish it off like this.**_

_**Happy Birthday.**_

Sora grinned, reading over the words again, before folding the note carefully, and gripping it in his palm.

_'Roxas...'_

Cloud came in later that week, a thick Manila folder in hand, black messenger bag over one shoulder. Sora stared at the folder, then at his father, confused. The blond smiled, before his face became serious and somber, pulling up a chair next to Sora's bed.

_**What's that Dad?**_

"Well, it's the case file. I thought maybe you'd like to look over it. I could be wrong though...probably am." Sora shook his head, smiling and and motioning for Cloud to continue. The father smiled at the encouragement.

"Well," He started, turning the cover open, "We found her three feet away from her car, in an unnatural position. We believe she positioned herself or was positioned like this before death." Sora frowned a little at her photo, but shook it off as Cloud went on,

"When I was starting on her, I found _this _underneath her head. It looked to be her handwriting, and it seemed she was trying to hide it." Cloud passed Sora the picture of the message scrawled in blood on the pavement. He looked over it, his face contorting deep in thought.

"Any thoughts?"

Cloud withdrew a small sticky-notepad and pen from the bag, and gave them to Sora. The brunet tapped the pen against his lower lip in thought, before writing,

**Rikku, Cell, 103. Cell **_**could**_** mean cellphone. She might have something on there, maybe a call or text or something. That Rikku part's sorta weird. 103 though? I don't really know. This room is 130, right? Although I know that's not what she had in mind when she wrote it.**

Cloud nodded,

"I did find her cellphone in plain view in her car. I'll look through it later. The 103 part got me too. And what feeling? Sora you have to tell me." The brunet looked at the floor to the left shyly.

"Good, Sora. That's a very good analysis." Cloud coughed, and looked to the floor. "I have bad news. Your brother, Roxas... He's gone. He escaped from Hollow Bastion last night." Sora's face contorted to worry, but his father wasn't done.

"Xaldin saw this, and Roxas is now a huge suspect in the murder." The brunet shook his head, glaring at the thought. He began to scribble,

**Roxas would never-**

"But I have worse news. The problem I need you to know about. Worse than all this." Sora arched an eyebrow, and Cloud took a deep breath,

"It's Riku. He escaped last night. And he is now a murderer, after killing over thirty employees at the prison, and a few of the convicts. He set fire to a large wing of the prison too, and killed a lot of people. Countless others were injured. Except for one; his cell-neighbor, Genesis. But it doesn't matter now, Genesis refused to tell us anything, and killed himself."

Sora paled, eyes mimicking a dying fish, murmuring in a raspy voice,

_"No. No. No! Please, no!"_

His father nodded.

"I haven't said this to anyone else, but I think the events are connected. I think Rikku may have been noting who killed her. It's really convenient they have the same pronunciation, don't you think? And if he did do this to her, and saw her writing her own name, he'd think nothing of it. It's just a theory, and I pray I'm wrong. If that's true, however, you and Roxas could be in great danger."

"But I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you, got it? I'm going to try everything to find Roxas and make sure Riku doesn't get his hands on him. I regret not finding you in the first place, but I won't let it happen again. Not while I'm still standing."

* * *

_She picked up the vibrating phone,_

_"Hey Axel! Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"_

_**"I heard about a loose patient. Need help?"**_

_Rikku arched an eyebrow, looking a bit incredulously at the phone._

_"How'd you know?"_

_**"Police Scanner. So, need help?" **__She thought it over,_

_"I dunno Axel, I have to get to work...Ansem is going to kill me for Roxas escaping and-"_

_**"How 'bout this, I meet you at Hollow Bastion, and help you out. That sound okay?" **_

_She shrugged, even if the red head couldn't see it over the phone._

_"Sure, why not? See you soon."_

_**-Click-**_

* * *

**AN: Hello my sweet ducklings! **

**The next chapter, coming next week (maybe earlier... -nudge nudge-), is quite a treat for any sadistic fans out there. It's also long. Woo!  
**

**So tell me what you think! I was extraordinarily pleased to come back with such a great response. **  
**Thank you so much- it made my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

_The small silver car pulled up to the two long, yellow lines that made a parking space. The rain had stopped on the drive over, but the angry clouds looked as if they could start again, at any moment._

_She took a deep breath, before releasing it with a sigh. The radio could was on, the windshield wipers going. She opened a mirror above the passenger's seat and began playing with her frazzled hair in the hopes of bringing it to a manageable, semi-presentable level._

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

_She jumped, a little surprised by the sudden noise in the silence. Glancing at the window, she saw a tall man, shrouded in black, a hood covering his hair and facial features._

_Rikku lowered the volume and rolled down the window, her eyes squinting in the dark morning,_

_"May I help you?"_

_"Rikku. I don't want to hurt you, I__** really**__ don't want to hurt you. Where is he?"_

_First thoughts told her it was Axel, although the voice was low and hoarse. But, who else could it be? Rikku didn't like that he was playing games at such a stressful moment._

_"Axel? What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" She paused. "Wait, you mean Roxas? Funny, I thought __**you**__ were going to help me look for him."_

_There was a moment of awkward silence, aside from the faint tune of the stereo. She glared hard at the man. It was already strange that Axel would let a little teasing go on this far; it was stranger still that Axel would be quiet for a few minutes. What was with him today?_

_"What am I saying? I need to go home and get some sleep. My shift is over anyway." She gave a last sharp glare, before saying bitterly, "__**Good Night**__, Axel."_

_"Fuck."_

_The driver's door was yanked open, and a hand grabbed her wrist, twisting and dragging her from the car in one swift movement. He threw her to the pavement, where she landed on her back with a sickening__** thud**__. She blinked, and took a deep breath in an attempt to relieve the pain. He looked down at her, his low voice growling again,_

_"__I'll warn you again. I don't want to hurt you, but if you force me, you die tonight. Now tell me, where did you drop him off?"_

_Rikku took a breath to steady herself, and tried using her arms to prop herself up. It wasn't Axel. Taking her time, words dripping with pain, she said,_

_"I...don't-know, where he is. I was looking...for him too, you know." A feral growl came from underneath the hood, and the unmasked, young, awfully enraged voice seemed to roar,_

_"Don't fucking lie to me. I know you helped him escape. His escape was broadcast on the police radar. It's no coincidence that you __just__ so happened to be gone as he 'disappeared.' Bullshit."_

_He crouched down, next to her, and lowered his hood._

_Long silver hair went down to his shoulders. His aqua-marine eyes had hints of black all around, as if darkness had eaten away the color._

_Her green eyes went so wide, fear, her mouth agape._

_"I know who you are."_

_Roxas had told her all about __**the **__Riku._

_He rolled his eyes, grabbing her by the throat and speaking through his clenched teeth,_

_"I don't care. Where is he?"__ She pitifully clawed at the hands that were squeezing her wind-pipe,_

_"Riku!" Both looked up at the new figure to approach._

_He wore a similar black coat, and was very tall. The a fiery mane of spiked red hair shot up from the man's head, acidic-emerald eyes with small tear-drop tattoo's framing them was a dead give-away._

_Axel._

_"Axel!" The woman croaked, air becoming short. He glared at Riku,_

_"Riku, let go of her. I can probably get her to talk."_

_Grumbling, Riku reluctantly let go of her throat. Axel stepped to the woman, and crouched to meet her, a serious expression playing his face._

_"He's going to kill you if you don't tell him where Roxas is. I won't be able to stop him either. He has this big master plain- just, don't lie. Please, don't lie."_

_Rikku shook her head,_

_"I won't let Riku hurt Roxas. I've known you for a long while, Axel, and I can't believe you would do this. I don't want him to get hurt anymore. Leave him alone, you've fucked him up enough. I'll die first."_

_Axel looked at her sadly,_

_"That's what's going to happen then." He kissed her on the forehead, shaking his head and saying softly, "Good bye." He stood up, and nodded to Riku, who greedily withdrew a large knife from the cloak._

_Lurching forward, he plunged the knife deep within her stomach, causing a cry._

_Again, and again, and again. Rikku lost count how many times it entered her torso. She choked and sputtered on her own blood and bile that rose up her throat._

_She finally whispered, the crimson oozing down her chin,_

_"One-hundred, thirty...eight." Riku heard her, and glanced over to Axel, who made a face, and nodded._

_They disappeared, and the rain began to come once more, in small drops._

_She willed her body to write something, to help who ever would find her. But she only got half-way in the number, 103008013, before darkness tunneled in her vision. To protect the writing, she moved her head over it._

_And then...nothing._

* * *

_**'It's been about a month now. Since you escaped Hollow Bastion.'**_

The brunet tapped the pen-cap against his lower lip, trying to think of what to write next, how to continue. When nothing came to him, he groaned, throwing his head back and sighing.

Writer's Block.

He set the notebook on the small tray/portable desk beside him. Sora was only in the hospital for observation, to make sure the boy wouldn't follow his big brother's foot-steps, Sora supposed. He actually found it pretty strange that Dr. Asuma would recommend him staying in the hospital when there was nothing life-threatening, but his father complied with the doctor's orders.

Glancing at the clock, seeing it be 12:32 AM, he supposed he ought to get sleep. Reaching for the light, he felt a funny feeling, a flutter, in his chest.

'_Weird.'_ And he thought nothing more of it, until, not more than a second later-

A sudden flash of white, a gasp.

He clutched at the stainless white sheets by his sides, bunching the fabric between his fingers and squeezing tight.

_Where's the air? Where's the air?_

Sora couldn't breathe, kept choking. Oxygen refused to make it's way to his lungs and heart. The brunet could feel the convulsions through his body. The warning beeps of his I.V. went insane, but were growing faint.

Frantically, he hit the red 'Call Nurse' button on the remote that was an inch or two away from his hand. A grumpy secretary on the other line replied,

"Yes?"

He couldn't speak however, couldn't breathe. So he continued to press the button until everything faded.

Another white flash covered all-...

* * *

_He appeared, in a room made of pure...white...light. Roxas couldn't see where the floor began, of if there was a ceiling. Everything was so bright._

_But there was something dark, laying on the light, not too far away...ten feet maybe?_

_A teen who was oh so familiar._

_'Sora!'_

_Roxas ran to the boy, shaking him,_

_"Hey! Sora!"_

_Sora turned to lay on his back, his eyes opening lazily at Roxas. First sight made them wide open._

_"Roxas?"_

_His voice was perfectly fine, as if he had never been cut. Roxas's gut tightened._

_"Sora, this isn't good. Something's got to wron-"_

_A blaring beeping noise filled the light, both teens covered their ears, grunting at the way it made their ears hurt so._

_A final flash and-_

* * *

There were hands all over his body.

Sora's body was out of his control. His back arched hard against the bed, into a mask that a few of the hands strapped over his nose and mouth.

The hands pushed him back onto the bed, and held firm against his convulsions.

"Damn it Sora! Breathe!"

And the teen tried.

The burning in his lungs became drastically less excruciating, the cool air cooled the fire a little.

He took another breath. The air around him became cooler. Two of the hands let go. Another deeper breath, two more hands. A small beeping that had been going around in the back of his mind became slower, more distinct. As his breathing became frequent, the hands vanished. After a while he opened his eyes. Dr. Asuma and Cloud were staring at him intently, while a few nurses chattered near the door-way. The room was very bright, considering it was some odd hour in the morning.

Looking to his father, with a hopelessly confused look, he asked in his broken, scratchy voice, before a coughing fit struck,

_"What...happened?"_

Cloud took a happy sigh,

"You were having a seizure...spasm...thing...Doc?" The blond looked to the doctor for an answer, who nodded.

"Yes. You weren't breathing for a few minutes." Sora arched an eyebrow,

_"How...did you find...me?"_

"You called the nurse station so many times, she sent someone in. Who screamed when she saw you and got me. Who got your father, who was in the elevator on his way up here. Who helped me hold you down while you were convulsing. Lucky you called her so much, but of course, this will mean you have to stay here for a while longer."

Sora nodded, not caring for the details of it all. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Roxas tried to ignore it, but the loud thumps became louder, more insistent. He opened his eyes, glaring at the ceiling.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. THUMP._

He groaned, and burrowed his head underneath his pillow. Although muffled, the noise still got to him.

_Thump._

Before he lost it, he heard the heavy foot steps of Zack go down the hall, and clunk down the stairs. Roxas sat up in bed, and, after a moment of debating with himself, tip-toed to the doorway. He didn't know what would happen, but he still didn't want to miss this.

The sounds of the raven approaching the door were evident, including the _creak_ing of the old hinges.

"How may I help you gentlemen?"

Although the words were polite, Roxas could hear the tone of Zack's voice. He could imagine the real meaning, '_What the hell are you doing at my door at four in the morning?'_ Roxas stifled a laugh, and gathered the minor details in his head. Men. Had to be more than one. A response came from one of the visitors,

"Hello Sir, we're looking for someone. A boy, seventeen, eighteen soon." Roxas' eyes went wide, any and all humor disappearing. The voice sounded-

"Do I _look_ like a seventeen year old boy? Before you answer, I must warn you I'm already happily married with my wife." There was a small chuckle from on of the men at the door, and the reply came, humorous at the first word, then becoming deadly serious.

"Zack, we don't want to hurt you. We really don't. Where's Roxas?" The teen cupped both hands over his mouth, backing away from the door. He was right.

Riku.

His breathing became fast.

_No, No, No! _

Roxas knew Riku wasn't going to be alone, Axel was probably there too. He had to make sure nothing happened to Zack. He, slowly, crawled his way past the doorway, inching towards the top of the stairs.

Adjusting himself so he could just glimpse through the doorway, while the rest of his body was hidden, fear spiked through his body at the sight. Two men in black cloaks, a man with silver hair and a man with flaming red head, were staring seriously at the raven, their hands were in their pockets. Roxas guessed that there were weapons there.

Biting his tongue to keep quiet, he watched on.

Zack sighed, and said,

"Well, what a terrible way to meet someone. Automatically accusing someone..." The man stepped aside, giving the cloaked men room to enter, "Please, come on in. I don't want any trouble. I don't have my nephew with me, however. You're free to look around." Riku looked to Axel, and after a silent conversation with their eyes, nodded.

The men stepped inside, and Zack closed the door.

"Gentlemen please, sit down. I'll be right back." And Fair was gone.

Riku walked to the kitchen, out of Roxas' view. and sat on a stool. Axel hesitated, but joined him. Zack was back in a moment, and he said,

"Alright. You have one minute to get out of my house, never come back, and _never_ bother me or my family again. If you don't, I'll kill you now." He reached back for the aluminum baseball bat, and was on guard.

Axel sighed,

"You're making this difficult. I didn't want to hurt anyone else tonight whilst in search of him. But, if you insist." Riku pulled out, of all things, a Darringer pistol, and aimed at Zack's head.

"Last chance. Where is he?"

Zack glared and lunged at the man. Riku ducked, though some of his hair was displaced. He fired the gun. Zack closely missed most of them, except one that shot past the side of his abdomen, and barely scathed him, leaving nothing aside from a small burn. Mr. Fair glared at Utada.

"These were my favorite pajamas."

And struck forward again. While the two fought, each hit just barely missing each other, Axel was doing something from underneath his cloak.

Zack had Riku in a position where one blow would critically injure him, his gun a few feet away. He held the bat over his head and was bringing it down upon the Riku's head when-

The XM8 Auto rifle was heard throughout the house.

Zack was frozen, in shock. Riku rolled to the side, grabbed the Darrington, and fired a few times at the SOLDIER, for safe measure.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The cloaked men watched as Fair's white and baby-blue pajamas, now filled with so many tiny holes, was dyed a dark red. He fell to his knees, and after failing to stay up, collapsed on the tiled floor.

At this point, Aerith came out of the bedroom, and ran towards the stairs. Roxas, wide-eyed and scared out of his mind, tried to hold her arm back, shaking his head and mouthing the word, '_No!_'. Nervously, she looked from the bottom of the stairs, to Roxas, and whispered,

"I have to see. I'm sorry Roxas. Get out of here!"

The young woman shook him off, and stepped down the stairs quietly.

Roxas sat there, at the point of almost crying. '_No, No, No!'_

* * *

Sora awoke, for the second time that early morning. He searched the wall, and found it. The clock read:

**4:32 AM**

He wasn't sure why, but there was something that urged desperately at him to wake up. Cloud was in a chair beside his bed, sleeping. A flash of light went before his eyes.

_"I have to see. I'm sorry Roxas."_

'Aerith?' Sora thought, surprised, 'What's happenin-' Another flash.

_The view was down, looking at two hands. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, while a voice in his head screamed, "Run! You can save her! You've got to try!" The voice of Aerith shrieked,_

_"Wh-what have you done? Why?" An agonized scream of 'No!' burst in his ears. A seductive, low, cool voice said,_

_"We didn't want to hurt him. And we don't want to hurt you. We know Roxas is here. Please, Ms. Aerith, tell us where he is. You can call an ambulance and he might-"_

_"__You took him away from me!...He's gone..__"_

Sora held his head and ears. The horrifying wail of one losing their most loved one was echoing around his head. And, to add to things, a massive headache was erupting in skull. He groaned at the pain, and Cloud instantly woke up.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Another cry of pain, and the brunet whispered scratchily,

"_My head...Roxas is..._"

Light.

_Roxas crawled down the steps slowly, gently. The plaster white wall that rose three feet at the right side of the stairs provided great cover for him. The sounds of shifting cloth reached his ears, his body now hyper-sensitive to the adrenaline rush._

_"Aerith, tell us where he is. Upstairs? The basement? We'll find him anyway, but we would prefer if we didn't have to kill you to do so." A little more shifting cloth, a shaky sigh,_

_"You guys are sick. No." Riku sighed,_

_"Well...Guess it's too late now. Axel, take care of her. I'll look upstairs. When you're done, check downstairs."_

_"No."_

_Roxas was at the bottom of the steps now, and peeked out enough to see Aerith slash something at Riku. It must've been painful, because Riku pressed a hand to his right cheek. He glared at the girl, saying,_

_"Bitch!"_

Roxas blinked.

_And when he opened his eyes again...Riku had thrust a large kitchen knife into Aerith's stomach. The blade went through her, and the tip of the now crimson-stained blade was visible coming out of her back. The sputtering, coughing of her trying to breathe reached his ears a minute late._

_Roxas fell off the last step, to the tiled cement floor, eyes wide and filled with tears, both hands covering his mouth to prevent himself from gagging._

"_Aerith!_"

Even with his broken voice, it was loud. Sora was quivering, shaking his head a little. He didn't care about the pain that burdened his throat, didn't care about his incredible headache.

He couldn't believe it.

"Sora!" The teen looked to his worried father, "Sora, what's wrong?"

"_Roxas. With Aerith and Zack...save them! They're dying!_" Cloud's eyes widened.

"No." Sora nodded his head, yes. But he was spent, and sleep came abrubtly.

Roxas half ran, half stumbled, across the hall to the darkened living room that also led to the kitchen. He crouched by the wall by the entrance of the room, liquid flowing freely down his cheeks now.

This couldn't be happening. No, it couldn't. Aerith couldn't be-

His thoughts stopped cold when he heard movement from the kitchen. Thumping boots, the jiggle of the doorknob as a door was opened.

Boots clunked down the steps until they weren't able to be heard anymore. He looked out and ducked into the kitchen, diving under the table and peaking out. He backed up immediately when he came face to face with large black boots.

Covered in the same liquid that left red on the floor.

He kept his hands at his mouth, trying not to make a sound or breathe loudly. He screwed his eyes shut, praying that which-ever killer it was would go already. Cold sweat went down his neck and back, fear aching at his abdomen.

A minute of airlessness passed, and just as the blond thought he wouldn't be able to go on for much longer, the man walked towards the stairs, and boom up them, until he was no longer heard.

Hikaru took a deep breath.

After a second, when he was sure the coast would be clear for now, Roxas crawled on both hands and knees, as quickly as he could, to the entrance that led to the kitchen. Turning the corner cautiously, he sharply gasped at what he saw.

Zack was laying face down on the floor, around ten, twelve feet away. His pajamas were red, and wet. Blood was pooling from him. He was still.

Aerith was three feet away from Zack, face up, was moving, at least a little.

Roxas scrambled towards the girl.

He held her head in his lap, grabbed one of her hands. The woman's blood was spilling all over his white pajamas, and her hand was growing cold. But her eyes were still open. He whispered, because that was all his tightened throat would allow,

"Aerith..." Her green eyes were growing distant, fading, but they still moved, to find his voice. She smiled a little, before whispering,

"I'm sorry..."

She went limp.

Aerith would never smile again. Tears ran down his face, onto the still girl.

He wanted to scream, wanted to cry out, but he knew they would hear him. Knew they would kill him. And he couldn't die yet. Otherwise, Aerith and Zack would've died for nothing.

Roxas set Aerith' head down and made his way to a crouch, and, upon hearing nothing, stood.

Now he had to get out.

Something grabbed his wrist before he could take a step, and there was a loud _Zzt! _Roxas hollered as a paralyzing pain went throughout his body. His now swollen blue eyes went wide, and he fell fast to the kitchen ground with a thump.

He landed on his side, twitching a little but unable to move freely, shadows coming in circles in his vision.

He saw Axel. The doctor was grinning, holding up a small black device Roxas recognized as a tazer. Asuma yelled,

"Riku! I found him!"

Roxas couldn't move, but his heart pounded at shoes thumped down the stairs and reunited with Axel's.

"Fantastic."

Everything went black as the shoe came swinging towards his face.

* * *

_Go away, little girl _

Roxas rolled his head around, not wanting to wake up.

_Go away, little girl_

The old, haunting melody sounded scratchy, as if on a record player. The tune reached him, and kept him from returning to the black sleep.

But when someone began a whistle of the tune, Roxas breathed a 'No.' as he remembered what happened. There could be two people whistling.

_I'm not supposed to be alone with you_

"So the brat awakes. And here I was hoping that kick was too much. There's nothing better than the classics. Isn't that right, Roxas?" The teen realized what position his body was in. It was against a hard, scratchy-cement wall. His wrists were chained above his head, criss-crossed. He swallowed and began to blink rapidly; this was too much like that room.

_I know that your lips are sweet_

"You aren't spacing out on me, are you? I hated it, back when I was teaching, if any student had the nerve to not pay attention. That was one of the excuses I told you such a long time ago, when you were still searching for Sora..." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

_But our lips must never meet_

Riku appeared almost magically in front of him him.

"You and your mouth caused me so much trouble." Roxas shivered, trying to inch away from Riku.

_I belong to someone else_

He laughed, and grinned with that laid back smile.

"I think we should do something about it."

_And I must be true_

And he walked out of the room. Roxas glanced around.

The room was large, but with so much clutter, it appeared to be smaller. The walls were painted black, there was black carpeting on the floors. Steps were visible, horizontal from him, thirteen feet. He didn't see any point in making it easy for Riku, and tugged at his bonds while screeching,

"Help! Somebody help me! HELP!"

_Oh, go away, little girl_

Riku came back to the room, humming with a soft relaxed tone.

"You know Roxas, once the police searched my house for Sora. Of course, I wasn't quite expecting it. But that room is quite difficult to find, so that was easy. However, I knew Sora would make noise, so I stuffed him in the dryer. When the police came down, he had the nerve to kick the insides of the dryer, and I was almost caught. I briefly turned on the dryer before stopping it. Once the police were gone, I opened it and he was scared out of his wits. The dryer had put him in a very awkward position and he swore he would never try again. Sora begged me not to kill him; of course he got the whip that night. See Roxas? I always win."

_Go away, little girl_  
_It's hurtin' me more each minute that you delay_

He was carrying a circular, tin case. It was a forest green, small white images painted skillfully across the sides and cover. Roxas arched an eyebrow.

_When you are near me like this_

"What are you doing?" He asked, caught between eying the case and calculating the chances of escaping.

_You're much too hard to resist_

"I told you," Riku replied, his voice laced with a sort of mocking, "I'm taking care of that mouth of yours."

"How? What are you-?"

"To do to you? I remember Sora saying the exact same thing, before I bashed his knees in. Oh, how I miss that scream of his." Riku sighed, reminiscing on the "good times."

_So, go away, little girl, before I beg you to stay_  
_Go away_

Utada removed the lid, and began to fiddle with whatever was inside. He eyed it carefully, his back to Roxas.

When he turned back to Roxas, Riku neared a sewing needle.

_Please don't stay_  
_It'll never work out_

"No! Let go of me- stop it!"

Riku slapped him hard, dropping the needle and grabbing Roxas's face with both hands.

"You have no room to talk here. No one can help you now. Not Ms. Aerith, not Zack, not Sora, not your useless mother, and certainly not your drunk of a father. Now, shut up before I beat you senseless while I do this. Careful now- I might slip up."

Riku slowly pressed the needle through Roxas's upper lip_,_ calculating eyes never leaving the needle. Roxas shuddered, wiggling and whispering,

"Please. Don't."_  
_

_When you are near me like this_

"Stop moving Roxas! You'll make it uneven! I'll cut off your pinkies if you mess it up- don't you dare think I kid you."

Roxas instantly stopped moving, flinching as the needle went through his bottom lip. He tried to avoid Riku's eyes, staring at the ceiling and wondering if Sora could feel what Riku was doing. It then came to him that the two people who knew where he was, were dead. Sora may have seen, but at the moment it felt highly unlikely.

_You're much too hard to resist_

After an agonizing ten minutes, a total of twelve dots lined his upper and lower lips. Riku tied off the string and smiled, running a finger along the bumps of the thread with a pleasure that oozed from him.

_So, go away, little girl_  
_Call it a day, little girl_

Riku hushed Roxas, who had began to fidget.

"One last thing." He withdrew a small tube among the clutter of buttons and needles clustered in the tin case. He took off the lid, and, holding Roxas' chin firmly up, squeezed the gel onto the small crease between the lips. Roxas could feel bitter tears come as the super glue dried in between his lips.

After a few soft blows, Riku stepped back to look at his handiwork.

Roxas' lips were sewn shut with a nice black thread, blood stained his lips that made a fine line to his chin. He noted a tear that ran down his face to mingle with the drops of blood. Riku nodded, thinking,

'_He won't be bothering me with that mouth anymore.'_

"Now then, I'll flog you. Just as I imagined doing every day I had to spend in that goddamned prison cell."

A rough kick to the ribs, to the gut, and to the groin began a whole new world of blue bruises, black eyes, and muffled shrieks of pain.

_Oh, please, go away, little girl_  
_Before I beg you to stay_

* * *

Cloud approached the doorway, running.

He had called in back-up on the way here, but he had to try to save them. Sora had described it with wicked detail, which could only mean Roxas was there.

Cloud kicked the door in,

"Zack! Aerith! Roxas!"

He ran forwards, towards the kitchen. His gun drawn and eyes ever on alert, he was met with something that burned itself into his memory.

And he wailed with agony at the sight.

_Go away_

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello all! Yes, I'm surprisingly happy considering how terribly late I am. I won't give any excuses, you may shoot me.**

**:D But on the bright side, maybe there will be no viruses on my computer! And hopefully no pink in my eye. :C**

**Anywho, bye bye! Til next time. (Supposedly next week.)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Clarification: Zack is Roxas & Sora's uncle, Cloud's older brother.**

* * *

They were laying on the floor as blood pooled around their bodies. The bedhead and pajamas were a painful echo of life, as the smell of blood became overwhelming. Cloud choked on the fumes (or rather, the sight from which they came) before biting on his fist to keep from gagging.

The blasting wail of an ambulance siren drew near, along with the follow up cries of the oh so familiar police cars. He ran just outside of the door, where he emptied his stomach contents of breakfast.

He hadn't thrown up on a job since he was a rookie. He had gotten used to unfamiliar victims, But not like this.

Cloud supported hunched over, supporting himself by locking his hands on his knees, leaning on his unbent arms. He tried hard to get the taste out of his mouth.

After a minute or so, Vincent was beside him,

"Cloud," he said, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder, "What's-"

"Go, see." He entered the house for a brief moment before before coming back outside.

His face was stern and pale, eyes dazed with disbelief.

"That's not…" Cloud nodded. Yes, it was.

Soon enough, Aqua came.

At first, Aqua was unfazed. Then the distress came. She ran a hand through her hair, her breaths become shaky.

A minute passed, and Aqua was ready, becoming stone.

"I've got to go." The short woman walked through the front door, as Cloud sunk to the ground, burrowing his face in his arms.

_Thump…thump..…_

"Hey! Cloud, they're alive! Get me a paramedic!"

Cloud shot up, eyes wide,

'_What?'_

He ran inside the house, down the hall, peering into the kitchen. Aqua was leaning over a reddened figure with hair of a raven.

Zack.

Aqua looked back at Cloud, face hardened, serious as hell.

"Cloud, get the fucking paramedics!"

Within minutes, two men in white paramedic suits came in, with a few machines, and a stretcher.

Cloud clasped his hands, and closed his eyes tight.

* * *

"Sora, it's time to wake up. You have a visitor." Dr. Asuma's voice came to the brunette, who groggily sat up. He groaned, which brought about a light, girlish giggle. Familiar.

"C'mon Sora! You haven't forgotten about when you were sleeping, have you?"

Oh yes, he knew that voice. That voice woke the young man up completely, sitting up and grinning at the red-headed girl.

Kairi.

She briskly walked to the bed and hugged him tightly. Sora patted her back and smiled.

Once they were done, she sat at the side of his bed and began to babble,

"We came to see you while you were in your coma…So…It wasn't as happy as I hoped it'd be. But I heard from Yuna, who heard from Tidus, who heard from his dad, who heard from his uncle, Cid, who heard from Zack, who heard from Cloud, that you had woken up! But we've been preparing for exams, so I wasn't able to visit you until today, so here I am!"

Sora smiled to himself, remembering that this was certainly the same old Kairi. Talkative and sociable, with one hell of a temper, she was the one who could recite novel in a single breath.

He nodded and listened to the girl, who continued to babble about what was going on, what was happening in school, who was going out with who, everything Sora would need to know.

At one point, she asked,

"When are you going to come back to school?" Sora prepared his paper in his lap, found his pen, doodling a face to make sure the ink worked, and wrote,

_**I don't know. Dr. Asuma says probably within the next week. I'm so excited!**_

Kairi laughed, rolling her eyes, replying,

"Oh no you don't! Mr. Utada is such an ass!"

Sora froze, eyes growing huge at the name mentioned. His voice shook. The pain of asking the question, of speaking, he ignored,

"_What?"_

The red-head glanced at his injured throat, and shook her head, saying quickly,

"No, no! Not Riku Utada! God no- I'm sorry! It's someone else, _Sephiroth_ Utada. He was, until about a month ago, a worker at Hollow Bastion. He told us all about himself, like how he was one of those people who judge whether or not you're crazy enough to go to Hollow Bastion. He looks _a lot_ like Riku though, long silver hair, glasses…It's weird. But he wears suits _all_ the time, and, like, all of them are black-"

Hearing Kairi go on made Sora relax a little, but there was a wisp of déjà vu when she mentioned his description. As if he had seen the man before

Sora shook his head, trying to clear his head. It was then he noticed the silence, and peered at Kairi, who was looking at him expectantly. He closed his eyes tight. When he opened them again he wrote,

_**I'm sorry. What was that?**_

The girl grinned, repeating,

"I asked you how your legs are." The brunette shivered, scrawling,

_**We don't know yet…Dr. Asuma was going to test it today, we'll see how bad the damage is…**_

She nodded, and said,

"I'm glad that sicko's in jail. I can't believe we all trusted him…But luckily, you're okay now, right?"

Sora looked to the tiled floor, and tried not to think of where Roxas could be, where he no doubtfully was.

The red-head cleared her throat noisily, and changed the subject,

"Guess what? The other day in the lunchroom, Tidus and Wakka got in this huge fight! Apparently, Wakka got it in his head that Tidus was flirting with Selphie, even though everyone totally knows he wasn't. So they started shouting, and Selphie then said that she had sex with Tidus! Yuna heard it and she looked, like, super-pissed! She asked Tidus if it was true, but he denied it and said Selphie was a freak! Wakka got pissed about Tidus insulting her, and they got into a fist-fight! They were rolling over and throwing punches, it was like hot, violent porn! Then Yuna called Selphie a slut and they started to fight, which was-"

A voice interrupted Kairi's chatter,

"Excuse me, Kairi? We would like to ask you to leave, Mr. Hikaru needs to talk to Sora."

Sora didn't know when exactly Dr. Asuma walked in, but he was a little relieved at the stop of the, although interesting, mindless gossip. Kairi shrugged, gave him a pretty smile, then kissed him on the cheek, whispering,

"See you soon Sora."

After Kairi left, Cloud entered. By god, he looked awful.

His eyes were puffy and red, as if he had been crying, a sight Sora didn't often see. The young man arched an eyebrow, curiously asking with his facial features why his father was crying.

Cloud glanced at Sora, before looking down at the floor.

Zack was in critical condition, barely stabilizing after a brutal week, where his breathing had often stopped. But he was continuously watched, and was always being brought back by the shock of a defibrillator.

Sora took in a breath, shaking his head at the words his father had just said. It was official. Zackary could never come back, and Aerith?

Aerith's fate was permanent. All because of him, all because of Riku. Sora closed his eyes, squeezing his hands into fists as Roxas came to mind.

'_Oh god…please be okay…"_

* * *

"At first, I thought it was a little harsh."

The doctor motioned towards the young man chained against the wall. His chin was touching his chest, eyes closed, consciousness gone.

Riku shrugged, his back to Axel, continuing to fiddle with something in both hands, saying, with a cool casualty and a hint of bitterness,

"The little fuck deserved it. He ruined everything, all with that mouth of his. Roxas _had_ to tell…He should be glad I didn't sew his eyes shut too. He has ways of begging with those fucking eyes that pisses me off."

Axel smirked,

"Reminds you of Sora, don't they?"

Riku paused, before smirking himself, and continuing the fiddling,

"They do. What can I say? I miss my little doll. He was such a good boy, and I trained him so well…I'm worried, however, that my absence has destroyed everything I trained him. I'm worried it made him forget the rules."

Axel became serious,

"Then you should probably know this... A girl visited Sora today. Her name is Kairi, you know her?"

Utada nodded,

"Yes, she was a student of mine. Intelligent, for the most part, but she has some attitude. But why should I care?"

"Because she likes him. And it's apparent he likes her back."

Riku froze. There was silence.

"He…what?"

Axel nodded,

"You heard it right. She kissed him too. I just thought it would be best if you were aware."

Riku turned around, to face Axel.

At first, he was livid. His hands curled into fists. Slowly, he became calm, his face smoothing out, smiling even. The smile grew wider and wider, demented thoughts and visions of sadism practically oozing from his skin.

The doctor arched an eyebrow,

"What'cha thinking about?"

Riku's fingers uncurled, slowly, to reveal a small, silver lighter. Axel looked a little puzzled, until Riku spoke,

"You see, I've been training Roxas to fear flame. So I'll hold this lighter in one spot, usually on his arms, and wait. His flesh scorches, and the attempts he makes of screaming are just…too familiar not to indulge on. They have their connection, and I want to use it to make perfectly clear what Sora is."

Axel smirked, asking,

"Want me to wake him up?"

Riku nodded.

The doctor rested his hand at the back of Roxas' neck, rubbing gently. Unconsciously, the blond sighed softly. Axel continued to massage the young man's neck until he a point where Roxas lulled his head.

Then, Axel yanked the soft flesh of his neck, causing pain and instantly waking Roxas. The young man was shocked at being awoken, and immediantly fearful of the doctor and teacher before him.

Axel laughed,

"Is this why you like it, Riku? That look, and knowing that it's all yours, is so…" While goosebumps ran up his arms, Riku hummed.

"That's one of the perks, now watch."

Riku clicked the metallic object, watching the small flame spring to life. The young man's blue eyes melted to fear. Roxas tried to go back away, meeting the harsh wall.

* * *

Sora was trying to fall asleep. Trying. His mind kept wandering towards the connection, to what Roxas saw…

Aerith, and Zack…

A burning heat interrupted his train of thoughts. On his right arm, the soft skin of the lower under arm.

Sora hissed, holding it up. To his horror, letters were forming on the surface, creating a sole word that he was all too familiar with:

**PET**

He shook his head. No, no, no. Oh god no. Sora felt sick. Chills ran up the back of his neck, he hunched over, his arms shook as they supported him. Waves of nausea rolled through him.

When would this end?

* * *

A tear ran down his cheek as Roxas squeezed his eyes hard shut. His right arm would not stop the atrocious burn, and hearing it sizzle whilst being scorched didn't help the pain.

The older men looked at the young man, before glancing at each other, and walking towards the stairs.

"Riku, we have less than a week until he's let out. It would be much, _much_, harder to take him if he's out of the hospital."

"Hm. That makes things difficult, but I have an idea."

They turned out the lights at the top of the stairs, and Roxas was surrounded in shadows.

Alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud had taken to the bottle again.

With Sora alive, not comatose, and mostly healthy, he knew that he shouldn't. He knew there wasn't a reason.

But it called to him. It was seductive; it was a poison, it would kill him, and he knew it. Tifa knew it too, which was why she had stayed nights at a friend's house long before Roxas was incarcerated at Hollow Bastion.

He stared blankly at a photograph. It was Sora's picture from eighth grade. As any picture of Sora, he was grinning a wide, slightly crooked smile. His hair was shorter then, and he hadn't yet developed the spikes that had become his style.

"Cloud?"

He turned at the sound, staggering a bit. There was a loud clatter as a few bottles hit the hardwood floor.

"Tifa. What're you doin' here?"

She looked over the room in disgust, tossing her hair to one side.

"I was going to talk to you about our son. But it's clear you've been drinking again. Tell me Cloud, what's your excuse this time?"

"Roxas."

Tifa glared at him, mouth open in blatant distaste.

"You're kidding me, right? So, you're worried about Roxas, and your solution is... drink yourself to a coma? Nice, Cloud. Real fantastic work you're doing here. I thought when Sora was in a coma, and when the boys were gone, that was okay... But... No. Not anymore."

She came to him, nose to nose. "Instead of doing your job, and thinking logically, you're inhibiting yourself. Making yourself to the point where not even Sora can look at you the same anymore. You are not the man I married, and I can't take this anymore, Cloud!"

He rubbed his face, trying to clear himself of the dazed state.

"Tifa, I-"

"No. Don't say anything else. I'm going to see Sora."

She walked out the door.

"Tifa wait!"

Cloud followed.

* * *

**_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._**

"You know what I love? Babies. They're so cute! Not only that, but they smell good. Mmm..."

_Thump. Thump. _

Dr. Axel Asuma cradled the swaddled baby with utmost gentleness. He nuzzled the baby's head with his nose, taking a deep breath. Baby powder, breast milk, and natural innocence. The child sighed softly, napping sweetly.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Such a cute baby. See, babies have a nature that I adore. They can't tell the police anything, they can't testify against you. They love you unconditionally, and should you want to crush their heads, they won't struggle a bit. No kicking, no squirming, nothin'."

Roxas, twine digging viciously into his wrists and thread between his lips, kicked the wall again.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Although he knew that there was no one who could help him- Riku had made short work of subduing the adults- Roxas couldn't help but kick and squirm. It was almost time for Riku to do something else. He had been blindfolded when the two psychopaths brought him to the house, only seeing when he had been dropped off in this infant's room.

"Keep an eye on him," Riku had said, "I don't want him to screw things up again."

And so Axel was playing babysitter, for Roxas and the baby.

"Roxas, stop it. You'll wake the baby."

_Thump. Thump._

"If you wake this child, Roxas, I will cut out your tongue... Or maybe... I should cut _this _out instead..." Axel said, foot pressing against teen's groin roughly. Roxas jumped, squirming.

_Thump._

Axel smiled, brushing his thumb over the baby's cheek, speaking in a cutesy voice,

"I'm gonna haf' to huwt that pwetty bwond, aren't I?"

And before Roxas had the wit to look up, Axel had put the baby back in his crib and was leering over him. Axel gave Roxas a rough kick to his gut, stealing the wind from him.

"Next time I say something," he said, grabbing the collar of Roxas' shirt and bringing him so close he could smell the rancid cigarettes on his breath, "you will listen and behave. You're mine now. Maybe you should have a little reminder."

Axel pulled him into his lap, snaking a hand up Roxas' shirt and letting his hands caress and explore. Roxas squirmed, kicking his feet, making noises from under his threaded lips.

"Go ahead. I like the spark-"

A loud muffled _bang!_ interrupted him.

"You know I don't want to hurt you or your husband any further if you will just-"

"He's bleeding! Oh god- oh god! I need to call an ambulance, oh please!"

"Yes, I am quite aware, Mrs. Amane. And as soon as you do as I command, there will be an ambulance right away. I'm sure your husband will be okay if you-"

"No! Oh god! Oh god, I can't!"

Riku pressed the phone into her hand, the knife tapping her shoulder in quarter notes.

"Do it. Your little babe is upstairs, and I could have his head crushed before your eyes. It'll be messy and bloody. I'll mutilate that baby until it's unrecognizable as a human being. Then, I'll make sure your husband's blood stains these walls. Not to mention, I have another hostage I could slaughter. All this blood will be on your hands, unless you make one little phone call. Time's ticking."

"Mom! I'm home! I left Sophie's as soon as I got your call, what's the emergency? Is everything okay?"

Silence spread like a damp draft up her spine. After a second of listening closely, she could note a muffled _thump_ing noise. Kairi took off her coat.

"Mom! Mom? Hello! Is anyone home?"

"Ahh, Kairi. What a pleasure to see you again."

She whipped her head towards french doors, a sick chill going up her spine at the sight of a man whom she used to call a teacher. He held her mother's throat in the crook of his elbow, the blade in his other hand teasing her throat.

"Mom! Oh my- oh my god! Mr. Utada!"

Kairi dropped her bag on the ground and ran towards the man, who made his death grip even tighter.

"One more step, and she's dead."

Kairi held up her hands in surrender.

"Kairi, no!"

She didn't see the cloaked figure behind her. He grabbed her arms, wrenching them behind her back, forcing her to bend over.

"No, wait. What're you doing? What did I do? Let her go!"

Riku pushed Kairi's mother through the french doors, locking them. He smiled innocently, twirled his knife between his fingers as he came within inches of her face.

"You got too close."

The knife ripped through skin and plunged into her gut. Kairi's eyes bulged, mouth opening wide in shock and pain. Riku yanked it out of her, snarling as he roughly entwined his fingers in her hair, pulling her down.

"I'm not done with you."

Using his soiled knife, he ripped through thread and buttons until her breasts and stomach were exposed. He ran his rough hands over the soft flesh, making red lines with blunt fingernails as he clawed down her belly.

Kairi screamed, bleeding while agony coursed through her being quicker than her blood.

Riku turned to Roxas, huddled on the stairs with the infant in his lap, Axel keeping him in place with a hand entwined in his hair. His eyes were wide, and it looked as if he was going to vomit. Riku smirked as Roxas choked to keep the bile down.

Riku yanked at her hair,ss pulling her head back, her ear close to his mouth.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to have something rip away at you? I've dealt with that for weeks upon weeks." He carved his knife through the soft skin of her throat, releasing her to the floor. She struggled to her knees, lifting her head just for a moment to look Roxas in the eye.

Her body collapsed in a lifeless, messy heap.

Riku gave it a second glance of disgust, wiping the blade on his jeans. He tucked the knife into his waistband. Walking up the stairs to glance briefly at Roxas,

"This is because of you. This is _all_ because of you."

Riku took the baby into his arms, cooing softly into its ear as he patted the baby's back. Roxas shook in great tremors, little animal-like noises bubbling in his throat with bile.

Axel wrenched Roxas down the rest of the stairs, kicking him in the ribs and pulling up Roxas' chin to ensure dominance.

"We've got more important things to do tonight. Get up Sunshine, we're leaving."

* * *

**"Cloud, just leave, okay? Sora doesn't need to see you like this!"**

Tifa stood in front of the door, blocking the view.

"See him like what? Mom, what's going on?"

Cloud pushed Tifa away, staggering towards the bed. Sora backed up, eyebrows creased in confusion and surprised.

"What're you doing Dad? You're drunk, why're you here? What happened?"

Cloud shook his head,

"No, too many questions." Cloud put his hand on Sora's thigh, "I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry I can't find your brother, I just don't know-"

"Dad, stop, you don't need-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hikaru, I wasn't aware you would come in this late. Is there-" Dr. Asuma glanced over the situation, noting Mr. Hikaru's inebriation. "I see. Mr. Hikaru, I'm going to ask you to leave. Mrs., if you wouldn't mind making sure he gets home safely."

Tifa nodded, grabbing Cloud by the arm and going towards the door.

"What's-? No, I want to see Sora. Roxas is gone, and Sora's not- he's not gonna' be next!" Cloud glanced at Dr. Asuma, just catching the hint of a smirk.

"You...Wait a minute, you were Roxas' doctor... It was you. You're working with that teacher! You! It's you! Tifa, stop, we need to- stop Tifa!"

"I'm sorry doctor. This won't happen again."

Dr. Asuma nodded, taking out his stethoscope and looking over Sora.

"Breathe in...and out."

As soon as Sora's parents were out of sight, down the hall, Dr. Asuma closed the door.

"Alright Sora, are you feeling any pain?"

"Well, I know it sounds crazy, but my connection with Roxas and all, I get what he feels sometimes. And right now-"

Sora lifted his shirt, revealing black and blue splotches over his ribs.

"It's really tender here. And my legs still aren't doing any better. I still can't bend my knees."

Dr. Asuma nodded,

"I see. That thing you have with your brother sure is something. Here, this is a drug that's recently been developed. It has minimal side effects, and should help ease the pain."

Dr. Asuma washed his hands, and sterilized a small patch of the skin on Sora's neck.

"You've had an injection before?"

Sora shivered, shaking his head.

"Yeah... I have."

"Right, then you'll feel just a pinch... There you go. Everything's going to be alright now. Have you heard of Ketamine before?"

Sora shook his head, and Dr. Asuma smiled.

"Well, it's something that should make you feel better, okay?"

"I feel weird. Like, I feel so..."

Sora fell back onto his pillow, eyes becoming glossy and dead.

"Dr. Asu...ma?"

"It's okay Sora."

Dr. Asuma set up a wheelchair by his bed, and strapped Sora in.

"Here we g-"

"Sorry, I forgot my purse," Tifa walked into the room. "Doctor, is there something wrong? It's pretty late to have any tests."

"Oh, yes, that's right. I just had to run some tests is all."

"Right."

Tifa ran her hand through Sora's hair.

"Sora? I'm sorry you had to see your father like tha-" Then she saw his drugged eyes, and his lifeless expression.

"What did you do to my son?"

She glared at the doctor, taking a defensive stance and blocking the doorway. Dr. Asuma rolled out his shoulders.

"Mrs. Hikaru, please, attend to your husband. I told you, I have to give your son-"

"No, I'm not that stupid. Tests at this time at night? No, I don't believe it. You've got him on something, and it's starting to make me wonder. You were Roxas' doctor, and he went missing. Doctor, since when was it procedure to drug your patients like this before 'tests'?"

"I see."

Axel walked towards her, hands digging in his coat pockets.

"I tried to be friendly. Honestly, I didn't think I'd have to use this."

She punched his arm, to little effect. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down. Tifa fought all the way, and managed to break skin on his wrist with a bite.

"Bitch!"

Axel withdrew a pocketknife and jammed it underneath Tifa's chin. Blood spurted out, splattering Axel's cheeks.

A loud thud drew his attention away from Tifa. Sora had fallen out of the wheelchair and was making little noises. Axel withdrew the knife, leaving her to fall on the floor.

"Sora, that's very bad."

Axel heaved him back onto the wheelchair and folded his arms on his lap.

"Be good. I'm not allowed to hurt you."

Axel turned back to Tifa, crouching to her level,

"You want to know what happened to Roxas? I've beaten, burned, and touched him. His mouth is sewn shut, and you and everyone else won't be able to stop anything!"

He stood, wiping his face on the sleeve of his coat, examining his work. He pushed Tifa out of the way of the doorway with his foot, and nodded. Axel wheeled Sora, who moaned feebly, out of the room, and headed for the elevator.

* * *

**Cloud sat in the passenger's seat, dazed and hazy.** Tifa had gone back into the hospital a forever ago, and he was beginning to feel antsy. The alcohol, although waning in effect, was still making him jittery and unsure and- goddammit.

His mouth fell open stupidly as he watched the doctor, changed out of his long sterile coat, wheeling his son out of the hospital.

Cloud fumbled for the door handle, stumbling out and shouting,

"Hey! Get away from him!"

The doctor seemed surprised, but not threatened by Cloud's presence.

"Go home. It'll be better for you that way."

Cloud staggered towards the doctor, intentions twisted and hands in fists as he charged.

"Dr. Asuma, you get your filthy hands off my son!"

With cold resignation, Axel kicked out Cloud's legs, and stomped on his groin. A flurry of rage burned in him. Axel snarled, kicking at Cloud until the anger began to dwindle. Sora fell out of the wheelchair with a thud.

"I'm getting so annoyed with you and your fuckin' family. Can't any of them just mind their own god damn business? If it weren't for Riku, and your brother, I would kill you for causing so many problems for me."

Axel adjusted Sora, and gave a second glance at Cloud.

"Maybe Roxy would enjoy a little more company."

* * *

**Dedication to Alli, my awesome Beta who keeps trying.** **:)**

**I'm not dead yet. But watching this one chapter deleted and having to rewrite it crushed me. :'D**


	11. Chapter 11

_I suck._  
_Enjoy!_  
-

Opening his eyes, whatever the time was, a wave of calm flooded through him. A refreshing feeling that reminded him of standing in cool rain.

'Today is going to be a good day...'

He sat up, blinking slowly to adjust to the dim light.

It was remarkably similar to his room in the house he had kept Sora in for all that time. Same bedspread, same lamps. Furniture was easy to replace.

9:13 PM

A smirk, involuntarily, came to Riku, as stifled laughs bubbled from his throat.

He had never been a morning person, which made for hell being an ordinary teacher. Nowadays, however, he slept through mornings and afternoons, giving Sora his 'alone time'; the time to rest up for that night. Riku thinks he should have done this months ago, because it is so fantastic to be able to have Sora whenever he wants.

He could remember the first day he had Sora, after taking him from the classroom. He didn't want to hurt him before they left, but he was going to run. With a laugh, he thought of how he remedied that problem.

That first night, though, that would be one he could never forget. The first time Sora woke up in that room. Sora screamed and cried and all Riku could do was watch in amazement at the fact that it worked, that Sora was his. He watched for hours, unable to sleep.

It was the next night when he felt ready enough to touch him.

He stepped out of bed and slipped on a black robe before heading out. After maneuvering through the maze of narrow hallways, he came upon the black wooden panel. The panel ran from the floor to the low ceiling, seven by two and a half feet wide.

He felt for the camouflaged handle at the base of the panel, and pulled up. Lightweight, it lifted with ease, like a garage door. Ducking underneath it, and walking through, onto the soft dirt floor.

He had wanted to give his dear pet something familiar, to help him get used to his surroundings. So, while he was in the hospital, he and Axel constructed a room exactly like the first. Soft dirt floors, the lovely bedding of raven and deep purple, he tried to mimic it down to the very last plank of wood on the walls.

Then there were some necessary changes in design.

There is a pantry with a matching fridge, all stocked with food. Long enough to last Sora about a week, just in case anything happened to Riku.

He walked into the pitch black room.

"Soorraaa." He called, drawing out his name, lowering the pitch. He smirked, knowing Sora is a devious little one who loves to play games like this, games like hide and seek.  
'Maybe he's getting bored,' he thinks, 'and wants to leave me again.'

"Sooorraaaaa." He called again, moving one hand to the light-switch while the other twitched to the knife under his waistband.

Click!

The lights, after flickering, came to life.

'So he didn't want to play after all...'

The teen sat in the large pine, dark-stained chair, head down. His handsome eyes were wide open, blank, empty. A metal cuff and chain, with a long lead that coiled on the floor, connected him to the wall.

Sora sat motionless. Riku came beside him, and smiled, his knuckles made a "U," tracing the soft skin under his chin and jaw.

"Such a good boy."

And it was true. Sora hadn't resisted or struggled at all in this past month or so, no attempts at biting or yanking on his restraints so hard to the point where he would bleed. Riku didn't have to sedate him, like in the past.

No... Sora had been very quiet.

He strolled to the fridge and pantry, the usual routine of taking inventory and seeing whether Sora needs more. Opening the pantry, he frowned. Checking the fridge, the frown increases.

"Sora."

I say his name with a tone; the tone he knows isn't good.

"Doll, why haven't you been eating?"

All the food in the fridge and pantry were untouched from yesterday. The second day in a row Sora hasn't eaten.

"You need to eat. So help me, I'll tie you down and shove a tube down your throat if I need to. Do you understand me? I refuse to let your health diminish because you refuse to eat."

Riku didn't see him move, he didn't need to. Sora's head was down because he was ashamed, it was obvious, and Sora was sorry. Riku smiled gently.

"It's okay, Sora, I forgive you."

Even still, baby-doll looked depressed. Riku shook his head, not in the mood to punish Sora.

"You know...I'm feeling generous today...how would you feel if we were to see Roxas? Hmm?"

Riku examined his movements, the rise and fall of his chest, there was a little twitch in his left hand. He sighed, a feeling of sorrow overcoming him. Today was one of his bad days...

Swiftly, Riku made my way across his room, where a folded wheelchair leaned against the wall. Dragging it across the room, he pets Sora's hair again before going for the duck tape.

"Just in case..."  
=-=-=-=-=-=

Forcing the blond to turn another corner, Riku ignored the incoherent mumbles beneath Roxas' stitched mouth. The black blindfold was tied tautly around his head, blinding him. His wrists were taped tightly behind his back

Riku was not particularly fond of Roxas.

But Sora was pleased with him alive, Axel enjoyed him too. So Riku supposed he would keep him around, at least until the others grow bored with him.

After roughly guiding him through a few more turns, they came across the panel.

Sora was sitting in the wheelchair so calmly, wrists were securely fastened to the armrests with silver tape, head raised in a dutiful stare towards the door.

Exactly how he was left.

It was almost a shame that Roxas was going to be thrown into the bunch, to muck everything up. He would cause excitement, that was sure.

"Sora? Your brother is here."

Riku pinned Roxas to the floor with a knee digging in his back, taking off the blindfold and shoving his face in the dirt. He leaned down to whisper,

"I'm going to check on your father. Don't do anything stupid, or I'll kill both of you."

Even when the panel closed and he had shaken the dirt off of his face, disbelief and amazement still shocked Roxas. It overwhelmed his senses, and adrenaline kicked that up to another degree.

Sora was there, in front of him. Roxas scrambled to his knees, where he sat up as tall as I could, nuzzling my face and forehead in the crook of his neck, shaking.

He had been with Axel for weeks, waiting in long chunks for him to return from the hospital, end the night horrifically, and repeat again the next day. Roxas was always watching; he was always waiting for a chance.

He wiggled the nail around in his mouth. His fingers were jittery behind his back.  
They could use it, although it would take a bit of time, we would be able to cut through the duct-tape and...

'And...what?'

His mind went blank. Roxas knew he was fooling himself in thinking it would change anything. Riku wouldn't be gone long enough for them to even begin cutting through the tape. And the odds of a rusty old nail doing any good on duck tape?

Slim.

Even so, adrenaline and fear at the possibility radiated off of his pores. He would find a weapon- he would kill Riku.

Sora. You're going to have to help me.

There was no other way of communication at this point.

Sora blinked, looking around alertly as if for the first time. He registered Roxas and smiled.

"With what?"

The nail was lodged in Roxas' mouth. It could almost get past the stitches, but not quite. Seeing this Roxas put his mouth against Sora's fingers, who plucked at the string with his fingernails. Pain shot through Roxas' face. He backed away,

Needs to be another way.

They couldn't use their hands, but their was one other option.

Taking a glance at the closed panel, Roxas knew they had to hurry; Sora read his face and grimaced a little. Roxas rolled his eyes, and pressed on, feeling the priceless time of escape vanish.

Nothing happened for a second or two, until Sora began to nip at Roxas' lips. There was awkward silence amist the determination to be freed, until finally, a stitch in the middle of Roxas' lips snapped. With this new opening through his lips, he was able to breathe through his mouth for once, and have about half of the sharp end of the nail out, clenched between his teeth.

Roxas smiled briefly at Sora, before glaring in concentration, trying to bring his duct-taped hands from my back, underneath my legs, in front of him.

After a few minutes of straining the muscles in my shoulders, his hands were finally in front of him. He sighed, rolling out his neck and shoulders to relieve a little stiffness, before bringing the tape to his mouth. He pecked the nail into the tape to form a dotted line.

After what felt like a nerve-wracking eternity, there were enough dotted lines for Roxas to rip the tape down the middle.

He peeled the rest of the duck tape off of his wrists, wiggled his fingers, and began work to Sora's. It felt as if something was missing, in the air. Roxas knew they were treading on thin ice as it was, but there was something else.

The duck tape became accumilated into a massive ball. The preliminary portion of their release was over, now the really difficult part came into play: How were they going to get out of- where-ever they were?

There was an inhuman shriek from Sora, as he launched himself from the wheelchair at Roxas. Roxas ducked out of the way, turning to see Riku.

"No!"


	12. Chapter 12

Roxas kicked at Riku's knees, screaming at the sudden fear that engulfed him. Roxas backed away, and Sora, although considerably slower, did the same, glancing around for something of a weapon. Riku lurched towards them,

"Somehow, Roxas, I knew you were going to do something stupid. I'm just surprised that you're in on this, Sora." He glanced toward Sora, expression unreadable. "Really Sora, you put on such a good show, pretending to be... And I believed it. You never said a word, and I believed it."

"Please, I-"

Riku huffed, psyching him out by making a sudden move. Sora cried out, and stopped talking, shaking. Roxas had backed into the kitchen portion of the room.

"You know, one time I put Sora into a dryer. The police had come due to 'noise complaints,' and wanted to look around. I let them, and put Sora in there, because no one would check a dryer." He came closer to Sora, eyes fixed hollowly on him.

"It was so funny though, because he actually started to bang on the sides of the dryer. I could hear him yelling from underneath the gag. The police started to get suspicious. So you know what I did? I put the heat on low, and started it up. I stopped it a few moments afterwords. Do you remember that?"

Sora nodded, looking up and shuffling on the dirt, keeping Riku's attention for as long as possible, giving Roxas time to run, or do something.

There was shatter as a jar of pickles crashed against Riku's lower back, and that stopped him for a bit. Roxas picked another jar from the fridge, throwing a wine bottle this time. Hitting him square in the head, the bottle rolled off in the dirt, and Riku fell.

Sora wriggled desperately towards Roxas, who helped him up and dragged him to the panel. Roxas, feeling nausea from the fear and adrenaline, lifted the panel with shaky hands. He pulled on Sora's arms, pulling him through the narrow space.

The panel closed, with silence from the other room.

"Sora, we've got to go, c'mon!"

Sora started to drag himself with his arms, and he made a good ten feet. But the panel had began to open. Roxas yanked Sora by the arms, dragging him along.

"Sora."

It was Riku. He was running like a drunkard, but caught up with them easily. Roxas didn't stop moving, until Riku yanked Sora away by the foot. Sora wailed, clawing at the dirt, and at Riku's legs. Riku was unamused, and twisted Sora's foot until the snapping of bones was matched only with the screaming. Roxas charged at Riku, who dropped Sora's leg and grabbed Roxas.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long..."

Riku's arm wrapped around Roxas' throat, while Roxas frantically elbowed him and scratched at his face.

Sora pulled his way towards Roxas, pain burned on his face. The grip tightened, and the teen choked, trying frantically to breathe through his nose and the small hole in his stitched mouth.

The lock on his throat was growing tighter with each second; the arm wasn't going away with Roxas' pitiful struggling. Even when Sora bit him, the most Riku did was kick him away. A minute with no air had passed, Roxas' face was turning a deep crimson, his lungs felt like they were scorching, and dizziness thumped into his head like the diminishing beats of his heart.

Another minute passed.

Slowly, he couldn't fight anymore. He felt so tired. An enormous weight that was too heavy to lift sat on his chest, and he was exhausted. Roxas' eyes rolled to the back of his skull, and closed.

Riku stayed, until there was absolutely no movement from Roxas, before releasing him.  
He fell to the floor lifelessly.  
Sora's mouth and eyes opened in fear and awe. He turned Roxas over, lightly smacking his face.

"Roxas. Roxas!"

"Oh, he speaks! Listen to that, oh glorious day!"

Riku glowered at Sora, lurching over him. Quivering, Sora pumped Roxas' chest, just like the cheesy video had taught him in health class.

"Oh no, no. That's no good at all, doll face."

Wrenching him up by the hair on the back of his neck, he looked Sora in the eyes with disappointment.  
Sora fingers trembled as they clutched at Riku's hands.

"Please, let him go. Please, just-"

"No, we've got so much work to do. And Roxas is too far gone to be a part of it."

Riku smiled, and kissed him, lips gentle and so unlike the cataclysm brewing in his eyes. Sora knew his place, and reluctantly kissed back. Riku pulled back, and with one hand, stroked the side of his face. He smiled again, before bashing Sora's head into the ground.

* * *

Leon ran a hand through his long hair, taking a deep breath.

'_So...it's true. They're gone._'

Talking with the chief, whose name he later came to know as Cid, hadn't gone so well. The angry blond was, to put it bluntly, a complete ass.

While chewing on a toothpick, he had told the brunette to stay the hell away from the investigation, least he go missing and they would, according to Cid, "Have to care about your sorry ass!"

Leon sighed again, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

He was the one who had walked into Sora's room and discovered the body. Sprawled on the floor in her own blood, Leon had recognized Sora's mother. What he couldn't understand was why fate had chosen this family. Weeks ago, (or was it more than that?) Roxas had gone missing. Cloud and Sora had gone missing. And now, there was Tifa.

He had gotten to know the Hikaru family while the sons recuperated from the demented teacher. It had been on the news for weeks during and after the incident, when the missing person case turned into a gruesome double abduction. His eyes opened,

'Riku.'

Leon could remember the screaming and struggling of Roxas when he saw Doctor Asuma, screeching out of terror. That name shot from his mouth like a bullet, until Doctor Asuma silenced him.

It was odd though. Doctor Asuma had taken care of both cases. It wouldn't be too unusual, if they were in the same wing. But considering that Roxas had been moved into a pysciatric wing- reccomended by Doctor Asuma- and still remained his doctor...

Disgruntled, Leon watched the doctor walk down the hall, chatting up a security guard with a big smile.

It was another strange thing, Leon found after keeping a nose in the investigation, was that the security footage of the hallways had been wiped from the system.

To not cause any more trauma for the patients, the investigation finished collecting evidence and moved out. The janitors came quickly, and in minutes nothing remained of the murder but the clinical cleaning solution.

Sora's room was still taped off for investigation but-

Wait.

Axel was with a security guard. That was down-right unnatural, considering all the times he had mentioned detesting them, mentioned all the times that they were piggy-backing off of his godly, saving hands.

Leon knew there was something going on, something wrong. He could feel the little pieces of the an unknown puzzle fitting together. Looking over his shoulder, Leon slipped down the corridor, following Axel to the parking garage. He was going to figure out just what was going on.

* * *

_Dedicated to my poor beta. I'm sorry things aren't working. :c You are still fantastic._


	13. Chapter 13

"_Look at me..."_

Sora felt another pang in his stomach, one that spiraled to his heart and ached. After everything, everyone whose lives were stolen to keep them alive, Roxas was gone.

There was no happy ending.

"_Sora...look at me..."_

_'I don't think I could've...'_

"Sora, dammit, look at me!"

The voice snapped Sora out of his thoughts, making everything go blank. No more thoughts, no talking- nothing.

A low sigh emitted from Riku.

The tone of Riku's voice was all that was needed to judge his mood, and usually, Sora would behave accordingly. No more.

"It was Roxas, isn't it?"

The blonde's name made his heart beat hard, each quarter note bringing with it a rhythmic jolt of awful emotions: depression, loathing, heartbreak, want, and rage.

But the boy remained silent, his eyes not daring to come back from his dazed out state.

A bitter laugh came from Riku, his eyes freezing, "It _was_ him. He made you different somehow, when I left...what did he do to you?"

Riku might as well have been talking to the wall, for all the response he received.

"You don't have much left in the world Sora, your father is just about it. And I can take that away easily if I'm not happy. If you still refuse to bahave, even when you force the life of another to dissipate, I'll take everything from you. How about we start with the remainder of your legs? I'll hack 'em off.

"And if you're still feeling rebellious, perhaps then it'll your arms- but don't you worry Sora, I can assure you I wouldn't _dream_ of damaging that handsome face."

Sora released a shaky sigh as Riku began to look for an axe.

* * *

Leon followed the redhead in his small nameless car, keeping the headlights off and not daring to make any noise.

His knuckles pale from the deadly grip the brunette put on the wheel. Although he wouldn't admit it to save his life, he was nervous. Hell, he was scared.

He saw all the patterns of _anyone_ who tried to interfere with Riku and Axel's work.

Tifa, the Chief, Dr. Rikku- how many others?

They were all dead.

Axel's dark red convertible made a sharp turn, onto a narrow road. Leon followed carefully, memorizing the street name:

**Oblivion Road**

'_Bright 'n cheery name for such a happy road..._'

Leon thought bitterly, noting the snarled and twisted black trees that made shadows across withered lawns. His imagination had been going off the wall as he thought about what could be happening to those boys.

Dr. Asuma pulled into the driveway of the last abode on the street.

The strange thing, not coincidence-Leon was sure- was, every other house looked deserted, most even had a realtor's '**For Sale**' sign in the front, browned yard.

Well secluded, dark, and a rather large area.

_'A perfect place for a few sadistic bastards.'_

Leon parked at the corner of the sidewalk across the street from the home, keeping his cell phone in his right hand, all for safe measures and walked against the bitter wind, across the street, to kneel at the now closed door. There was sobbing, and muffled voices,

"_Riku!"_

Axel.

"_What?"_

That had to be the _famous _Riku that had caused so much misery.

"_Where the hell is Roxas? He's not in his room."_

Leon listened with his ear against the door, waiting for more, although there was nothing but silence.

Heavy footsteps clunked against what seemed to be hardwood floors, fading, fading, and then disappearing all together.

After waiting for another minute, one of Leon's hands crept to the doorknob, while the other brushed against the raised grooves of the buttons on his cell phone.

This was going to end.


	14. Chapter 14

Eyes snapped open, with shocked, incredible cerulean pupils dilated and limbs shaking with fear and adrenaline.

A wave of fresh, cool air rushed into empty lungs, forcing them to begin functioning again. His body felt as if he was in the middle of a fiery inferno, burning and aching.

The young man's heart began to pump, began to beat, breathe, live, once more.

He was thrown into a violent coughing fit, and convulsed on the dirt floor.

Roxas was alive.

Roxas stared at his hand, wiggling his fingers, fascinated by the motion. He was alive.

'Did it really...happen?'

Please come back.

The white that flashed before his eyes when the message from his brother, his thoughts, the searing pain to his skull, all reassured him, he was alive. Roxas could feel himself shaking, as fear washed over his empty stomach.

He leaned over, about to be sick, when he heard the voices.

Sora was with Riku. He could faintly hear voices- older voices, bickering. He suspected Axel and Riku- they were a few cats short of an angry elderly couple.

Cautiously, after scanning the room for anything useful, he moved to the panel-door, reaching for the handle.

Roxas didn't like how dark the halls were, or how it seemed the halls were large dirt tunnels, closing in on him.

A padding, muffled noise came from further up the hall. His heart picked up the pace- the not knowing, that's what terrified him. The not knowing who it was or what he would do if it happened to be Riku. Roxas cursed under his breath.

Weak, God, he was weak, and defenseless, and oh god, what was he going to do?

"Where the hell is Roxas? He's not in his room."

Axel's voice made Riku smirk, and contemplate how he should answer the question. Somehow, saying, 'Axel, he's dead. I killed him.' didn't exactly sound like an intelligent thing to do.

Riku said nothing.

Not good.

He heard a few sniffs, and glanced at the pretty young man in the wheelchair. Obviously, he was still crying from the non-professional amputation of his knees.

The poor thing.

Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair, like the good master he was, cooing at how good he was, and there wouldn't be any more today.

There was a great slam from the front door. Riku glanced upwards, Axel had just come home from the hospital, and seemed very irritable. He looked over Sora's amputated stumps with obvious disgust, but said nothing about them. Instead, Axel glared at Riku, repeating himself.

"Where's Roxas?"

Riku smirked, "What's wrong? See something at the hospital that made you excit-"

"Shut up. Where is he?"

Riku hesitated, and turned to look at Sora before saying as casually as he could,

"He's in Sora's room...though I wouldn't recommend going in there..."

"Why shouldn't I?"

Riku cleared his throat and said quietly,

"He tried to take Sora away today. That... he escaped his restraints, and was dangerously close to taking Sora. I had to strangle him."

Axel's eyes, filled with venom and contempt, shifted towards Sora, and back to Riku,

"You didn't..."

"Kill him?" He grinned, looking to the floor and taking a few breathy chuckles. Despite the cool front, Riku knew who the stronger of the two was. "See for yourself."

Asuma glowered at Riku, shaking his head and breaking into a dash to the hallway on the left. Riku took a long gaze at his pet, before kissing him on the top of the forehead and whispering,

"Be a good, I'll be right back," Riku ran a hand over the handle of his blade followed closely behind Axel, leaving Sora in the wheelchair.

Roxas came to a fork in the hall. He had come down from the adrenaline rush, and the tips of his fingers and toes were getting numb. Roxas was scared, he didn't know what to do, or where to go.

"Well, what do ya' know."

The cold voice came from the tunnel on the left. The voice sent his stomach hurtling forward so quickly Roxas had to keep his hands over his mouth to keep from vomiting. He curled his toes on the dirt as he saw him- them -approach. It went on,

"I killed you once Roxas, I'll do it again."

Axel laughed, a sense of relief exuding from his smile,

"Oh, it looks like I won't have to hurt you after all, Riku."

Roxas stole a glance at the corridor to the right. Before any thoughts of how he should escape occurred, however, Axel remarked,

"You know, that way only leads to the porch. But even if you did escape, would you really want to leave Sora here with me? I've been feeling a little wicked today, and I'm sure Riku wouldn't mind me borrowing his toy for a bit."

Although Riku felt a silent rage well up inside him, he played the cool front, playing along with the bluff. Roxas glanced down the darkened hall again, running through the possible scenarios of what could happen next in his mind.

None were particularly bright.

"However, Roxy, I won't kill you if you come here calmly...Hell, why would I want to touch Sora? He'll be safe from me."

The temptation to run down the hall seemed to heighten with every second. It was then, while Axel was talking, Roxas realized they were getting closer, taking small, slow steps towards him. They were going to take Roxas.

Roxas took a step back- wrong move.

Riku pounced at him, like a predator ensnaring its prey. With bare feet, Riku kicked out Roxas' legs.

He landed on his back, and Riku was on the floor with him, punching him in the face, the throat. A snarl ripped from Riku,

"That was for trying to take him away from me. He's acting different now; unresponsive, even, and I don't like it."

There was another eruption of pain, this time to his stomach. The wind was sucked from Roxas' lungs, and he lay on the dirt, gasping and clutching at his middle.

"And that was for pissing me off."

"Pick him up Riku. I have a way we can deal with him."

Hands grabbed and yanked the young man to his feet by his underarms. His head drooped, while the hands that had grabbed moved. Riku kept him in a full Nelson- it was easier to take control that way.

Roxas slowly moved his gaze to the redhead. Axel held a lighter in his hand, the small flame flickering slightly.

The burns over the young man's arms stomach and back made it apparent to anyone who had seen them that it wasn't the first time Roxas had seen the lighter.

He began to tremble, struggle slightly in Riku's grip, babble underneath the stitches. Riku smiled, and Axel came to them. He brought the flame to Roxase's collarbone.

His toes curled on the dirt, eyes clenched shut, screaming from underneath the thread. The flame was burning, scorching the skin, making it pop and sizzle a bit.

Roxas thrashed violently with a renewed vigor, kicking at Riku's legs, making Riku frown and tighten his grip.

"Stop it Roxas. That's rather unnecessary."

"Uh!"

One of Roxas' kicks hit Riku's groin, and he loosened his grip out of reflex.

It was all the time Roxas needed.

Roxase kicked the lighter out of the doctor's hand, before falling down. It flew back a few feet, and landed with a soft thump.

On his hands and knees, Roxas scuttled to the tiny metallic box.

A cold, pale hand grabbed his ankle, dragging him back through the dirt. Roxas turned to see, and shrieked, muffled.

Riku.

He wasn't looking too pleased either.

Axel, who was beside him, grabbed the other ankle, assisting Riku in bringing the young man back. Roxas, although being dragged, sat up, snapping the lid open and clicking the flame.

"Fuck!"

The flame licked up a lock of his hair and, inexplicably quickly, began to devour the rest of his red hair. Frantically, Axel patted at the flames, taking off his coat and screaming in anger.

He was the pyromaniac, not the flammable object.

Riku growled, turning to the young man who stared in bewilderment at the rapid oxidation, backing away from the fire.

Without any warning, bony knuckles came upon the side of Roxas' face.

Roxas was star-crossed for a moment, and Riku took advantage of the situation. He beat Roxas with all the anger that had built up in the previous months, making his pale skin swell. He beat his face so it bled and something made a cracking noise and he would've gone on if not for the noise.

The fire had become too great. Axel was wailing at the pain as the flame spread. The doctor backed himself against the tunnel wall, and plopped to the ground, yelling in the true pain of being burned alive.

Riku sat up straight, and turned to look at his friend. There was a horror to all of this, but he didn't do anything to help. Whether Riku was in shock, or whether he didn't want to, was unknown. Riku did nothing.

Roxas saw a bit of irony in it; he had once been forced to see Sora, someone closest to him, burn alive. Now Riku would experience the same thing. He hoped it hurt.

Roxas, using the given moment, wriggled away from Riku's grasp, dragging himself away from Riku.

Riku glared at him, and stood, muscles tensing and back arching as he smiles apathetically.

"We've only just begun."

* * *

Leon, after cautiously creeping down each step, made it to the base of the stairwell. Surprise took him when the floor squished beneath his tennis shoes.

Glancing down, a perplexed look came across his face. Soil? He'd been here thirty seconds, and already weird shit was happening. He took a gander at the rest of the basement.

Black walls, useless junk everywhere, the young man in the wheelcha-

Leon's eyes widened and he took a few steps towards the teen.

"Sora?"

There was no response. For a split second Leon thought he was already dead, until he saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

The nurse approached the wheelchair, keeping his gaze on Sora, whose head was bowed.

"Sora?"

He asked again, lifting the young man's chin to lock eyes.

'He looks so...'

He was the definition of living dead.

Leon noticed that half of Sora's legs were missing, leaving poorly bandaged stumps. His mouth gaped in horror and pity for the young man.

The sudden smell of smoke, fire and something putrid, almost like burning flesh crept up his nostrils. Wrinkling and covering his mouth and nose at the stench, he searched for the source of the fire.

'Down the hall...'

Ruffling Sora's chocolate locks once more, he began to sprint.

* * *

"Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?"

Roxas tried to ignore the voice, but the cold hand grabbed the back collar of the white and red-splattered shirt, yanking him back, choking him.

Riku straddled the young man's hips again, ignoring Roxas' thrashing, cocking his head to the side and whispering,

"Sora's unresponsive and Axel's going to burn to death. There's no longer any need for you, I can kill you now. This time, there's no coming back."

Roxas screamed in what seemed to be pain, his body began to convulse, neck clenching and head shaking. It was confusing for Riku; he hadn't even touched Roxas yet.

As abruptly as it started, the struggling ended. Roxas' eyes opened and glared at Riku.

His eyes were wider, bluer...much more familiar...Riku's eyes widened, he blinked, unable to believe whose eyes those were.

"Sora?"

Roxas growled in approval, pushing himself up with his forearms. Riku sighed, and even laughed a bit,

"So you're still resistant eh? That's a shame. How long have you been in there?"

Sora growled again, refusing to answer.

"So, if I strangled this body, would you die too? Or would you go back to your own?"

The look of rage, the eyes, disappeared, bringing Roxas back.

'Where oh where did my pet go?'

There was a sudden burst of heat, and Riku glanced up.

The smoldering remains of Axel were barely visible amongst the enormous blaze that had begun to engulf the walls and ceiling. The air was hot and dry- a desert. The scent of burnt flesh filled the hall, something like a barbeque at the cemetery; it was revolting.

He went back to Roxas, moving the young man's wrists so he was still straddling him, but each wrist was trapped by a knee.

"Riku, step away from Roxas."

An unfamiliar voice made him look up.

A brunet with long shaggy hair, two scars across his face, was standing five feet away. He was glaring with the foreign color of brown eyes.

Riku thought a bit, before a name came to mind.

"Leon, is it? Axel had told me of a particularly annoying nurse that he thought was beginning to know too much. I suppose you followed him here. There'd be no other way..."

The former teacher rolled his eyes, sighing,

"It seems there is yet another loose end I have to finish. It's as if the world doesn't want me to be with my pet in peace. If Roxas hadn't started this long chain of interruptions, so many people would still be living..."

Leon was used to patients trying to make him angry, or scared, and had learned to phase it out.

Riku was no exception.

"Where's Cloud?"

Utada didn't like people like this.

"I've hidden him."

Leon, still talking, began to take cautious steps towards them.

"Where?"

"Pfft, I'm not telling."

Leon examined Riku, noting a strange gleam in his eye. He had either already snapped, or was about to.

Leon sighed, and said gently, still creeping closer,

"Okay, okay, that's fine. The fire's getting bigger, and we need to get out. Do you need help?"

Riku glared coldly at him,

"Do I really look that insane?"

The teacher sighed, moving the aqua gaze to the teenager trapped underneath him. One of his hands began to stroke the sensitive side of his jaw. Roxas flinched away from the touch.

"...Maybe. Maybe I do need help...but it's too late for that. You've already called the police, haven't you? I can hear the sirens. So, if I make it out here of here, then I'll be locked away forever, or killed. There are too many people who interfere with my work.

Besides, I'm getting bored, and would like to take as many people with me as possible. So if you want to live, I'd suggest you go now. I'm not going to stop you. And I'm not going to give you another chance."

Leonwas about to retort when a soft dragging noise from behind caught his attention.

Sora was dragging himself towards the three...

"Sor-!"

And that was when the explosion went off.


	15. Chapter 15

"_See Sora? Nothing will ever be able to take you away from me. You're mine. We've proved it. So many have tried, but all have had the same fate." _

_Laughter that almost seemed to be normal broke out, sending fear prickling through his spine. _

_"I don't know what's been more satisfying today- getting you back, forever, or breaking Roxas' neck and watching him twitch a few seconds."_

_His hand stroking the nape of his neck, there was a raspy breathing._

"_I'm so sorry about the pain you're going through now, I could've sworn I gave you something to prevent pain...Oh well." The voice sounded nothing but apathetic. _

"_I assure you though, I'll take perfect care of you. You won't need arms anyway. See? It's not so bad..." A few moments of silence filled the dark room. "Pet, I know you're probably upset, but that's no reason to be so quiet. I thought you would learn that I don't like it when you don't speak to me. Pet...are you listening? Doll?"_

_A hand, moved down to his chin, gently tilted it up, locked eyes with those of a monster._

_He was gazing coldly, mouth drawn to a tight line, eyes dulled- his patience clearly drained to its utmost limit._

"**Sora."**

The shout of his name brought the boy back to current reality with a sharp intake of breath.

Roxas.

"Sora?"

His name was called yet again, and this time, the brunette turned to face his older brother, breathing slowly.

He was alive.

Roxas was dressed in a sleek charcoal suit, buttoned to the point where only the top half of his matching raven tie and ivory dress shirt were visible, an outfit similar to Sora's own. Freshly-washed gold locks shined and glimmered from rays of the slightly clouded sun. Creamy white scars, that were invisible unless you knew where to look, dotted along pink upper and lower lips.

Blue eyes that were like to his own grew to distress when Sora had been staring for so long with a face that looked so...

"Sora...Are you okay?"

Drawing out his words, the elder walked towards his brother. The brunette turned back around, facing the long driveway, cars roaring faintly. Sora shook his head, pointing to his legs,

"I'm sorry, these things are difficult to get used to."

Roxas approached him from behind, nuzzling his face into soft spikes affectionately, breathing in. Spra lifted an arm, moving his hand to the back of his brother's head to clutch the blond locks a little roughly. Lips brushed against the his ear.

"We don't have to do this. Not if it hurts you, okay? We can go to the car, we don't have much time anyway, before the funer-"

"No. It's fine. I need to- I need to try. I want to move on- I wanna stop having these "

Roxas nodded, understanding, and moved so he was side to side with Sora.

"Let's go."

A strike of instinctive fear cast over their eyes.

**. . . . . . .**

**Groggy eyes opened, wanting to sleep once more at the bright white. He was laying down, strapped down at that, with a face mask over his airways. People with sickly green masks that covered the mouth and nose stared at him, they were moving quickly. One growled.**

**"Dammit, he's awake! You! We need more anesthetics, go get 'em. Now. He shouldn't be awake for what we have to do to those stumps."**

**Painfully, he released a croaky whisper,**

**"Where's...Dad...my brother...?"**

**He coughed at the strain speaking caused him. The one who growled rolled his eyes, muttering to another masked figure,**

**"He's delusional, just ignore it." Then yelling, "Where the hell is the anesthetics? Hurry up!**

**Eyes, a familiar aquamarine- silver hair, a mix of a snarl and a smirk placed upon facial expressions. He's looking over him just as the other doctors are.**

**"Little brat. You don't think I'd let you go that easy, did you?"**

**His pulse quickened, his eyes widened. **

**No, no. Riku shouldn't be here. Riku should be dead.**

**The boy shifted uncomfortably, moaning softly. The moody doctor sighed, looking to the left,**

**"It's 'bout time you showed. Now hurry the hell up."**

**. . . . . .**

The front door creaked from inconsistent use. After the press had had their fill of the basement, with the house being labeled as a 'Murder house', it remained empty. The boys walked through the doorway, shocked at the sight.

The living room was normal.

After all the suffering, the mind-breaking events, they had expected the entire house to be blood-stained, to be just as twisted as that basement- as The Room- had been.

No. This everyday living room was one you would see in a normal, happy person's house. A battered couch facing an old glass-screened television. A patterned rug that stretched to most of the floor.

It was so bizarre.

Sora moved away from the dusty sitting room, knowing exactly where they had to go- what they had come for. He turned to the left, almost mechanically, where a small hallway (embedded in his memories) lain in dust. The door to the first left.

The basement door.

**. . . . . .**

**"Hurry up!"**

**The movement halted, and the barely conscious boy saw the pale blue curtains on either side of him. A needle was shoved up his arm.**

**"Please..." He wasn't sure what he was pleading for. He felt so confused, and so tired. One nurse stroked his cheek, mask covering everything aside from warm brown eyes. She said in a loving tone that felt so familiar,**

**"It's okay. We're going to fix you up. Everything's gonna be alright."**

**The movement was growing quicker. The friendly nurse disappeared. The droning of his own heartbeat gave him a headache. Why was everything so loud?**

**He shook his head. No, no... He needed to make sure **_**they**_** were okay- that**_** he**_** was okay.**

**The droning siren of a flat-line from what felt like inches away. Roxas turned his head to see what that loud noise was that buzzed in his skull.**

**A small gap in the curtain allowed him to see a head. A head of brown.**

_**No...No...**_

**Suddenly, just as soon as the view had come, a doctor moved in the way of his view, shouting something about 'losing him'.**

**. . . . . .**

The boys were in front of The Room.

Sora's hands were quivering slightly, but that aside, he let no emotion show through. Roxas stared at the door, not wanting to move just yet until Sora was ready.

A headache clouded around Roxas' temple. He scrunched his nose and closed his eyes. The light came slowly, before engulfing his vision in the familiar way it always did. Roxas cursed under his breath,

_"Ngh..."_

_There wasn't much he could do at this point-he couldn't move, every cell in his body screamed in pain. The demand to return to sleep tugged at his eyes. He thanked, strangely enough, being slung over the older man's shoulder; the bumps were enough to keep him conscious._

_"Oh? You're awake? That's a little too early. Go back to sleep, doll."_

"Roxas?"

In an instant, the vision melted away, and a hand was gripping his shoulder, shaking him. The elder blinked, coming across the bewildered face of his little brother.

"I'm fine."

Upon entering The Room, a stench of rotting flesh, dried blood, soil and stale air filled Roxas' nose. He coughed, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Sora didn't seem to notice the smell, and stepped forward, devoid of emotion. His eyes were swimming out of focus, his lips trembling, his hand curled into a fist in his pocket.

**. . . . . .**

**"He's over there, still asleep."**

**The white was fading away, the familiar face and brown hair dissipated. The faraway voice seemed to be coming closer. Small pats became distinguishable as footsteps. The boy could feel his body once more; he was laying down.**

**Everything was becoming clearer.**

**"How...has he been doing?"**

**"Remarkably better...I'm actually surprised he hasn't woken up yet. His amputation was a wonderful success."**

**He knew they were talking about him, he knew by now he was in the hospital. He knew something terrible had happened, and he knew that he was lucky to be alive. But...amputation?**

**The voices went on,**

**"That's good...But...I mean, are you sure he's okay? Is there **_**anything**_** wrong with him? I mean, why isn't he awake?"**

**. . . . . .**

The source of the scent was undecided between the cage of rotting rat corpses, or the remaining blood splattered around the room.

Roxas glanced around The Room, taking in how aged it had become.

The once soft soil on the floor had been trampled by various news crews, crime scene investigators, police. Combined with blood that dried out, the soil had hardened to rock gravel. Cobwebs and sprinkled the corners and walls, as if someone had been setting up for a Halloween party.

He examined the walls, noticing all of the 'tools' that were used the most -the syringes, the curved blade, a particularly gruesome butcher knife- were missing. Collected for evidence, stolen by vandals, perhaps.

He stopped at a familiar set of shackles attached to the wall.

_"Ahh, Roxas, you're awake. That's wonderful news."_

Shuddering, he shook his head. It was over. It was over. It was over.

A loud shriek echoed around the room. Snapping his head to face it, he saw Sora.

He had collapsed on his mechanical knees, his back curling forward to a hunch, his hands clamped around his ears. He shouldn't be screaming- the doctors had nailed it into his head, he was lucky to still have voice, lucky to be alive, they said.

Why _the hell_ was he screaming?

Roxas, without any other thought than his brother, raced forward, stumbling over his own feet and falling before the writhing Sora. The blonde supported the back of the boy's neck with one hand, while the other held up the boy's back. The screams began to form coherent words,

"_That, that won't keep him down. We have to go, we have to __**get out of this house!**_"

The deja vu in those words made chills run up and down Roxas' spine. He shook his head, ignoring the white that began to eat away at the corners of his vision.

Sora, now leaning against his older brother, arched his back hard, shrieking still,

_"No. No! Roxas run!"_ He couldn't ignore it anymore- the light overcame his vision.

**His pulse is racing, he can feel it thumping in his head, aching in his chest.**

**Standing helpless, he watches as his brother before him falls to the dirt. Riku, behind him, cocks his head to the side, watching Roxas fall. Once he was positive the fallen boy wouldn't move, Riku's gaze moves to meet his own**.

**A loud clatter of aluminum hitting the floor is the only noise in the 'too-too' quiet room.**

**Instinctively, the boy backs away. Although he feels a sharp, ripping pain at his back at the motion, but ignores it, and continues to step back from the predator before him. A low growl, feeling like a shout, goes through his ears,**

**"Sora. You never looked at me like that. You never hugged me like that. And you even **_**think**_** about leaving me here? Very, very bad, Sora. Very bad. I thought I taught you better."**

**Riku leaps towards him, making him back up, and fall, onto the awaiting bed. Driven by fear, he tried to scoot himself further up the bedspread, but the man grabbed his leg, dragging him closer.**

**"No!"**

**Riku straddled his waist, easily pinning the his wrists to the thick, silky covers, oblivious to his own feeble struggling. They came, nose to nose, eye to eye. The closeness made****his heart thump wildly in his chest. He turned his face away, receiving a deep bite to the side of his neck.**

**A cry came from him, a scream afterwords,**

"**Roxas please!"**

. . . . . .

"_Roxas? Roxas, are you okay?_"

The blonde awoke to find his little brother leaning over him, croaking with the scratchy and cracked voice of his.

"_What happened? I woke up here, and you were asleep._"

Roxas let out a deep breath. It had been so long ago.

"To be honest, I have no idea my self. You don't remember anything before going to sleep, do you?" Sora shook his head "That's what I thought. I think you- we, were just having a black out, is all." Realization struck him. "What time is it?"

"_Oh man, I have no idea. Damn, the funeral's at two! You call the cab...I'll..._" Sora's attention drew to his knees, where wires were jutting out in strange places. "_I'll fix this._"

Roxas nodded, withdrawing his cellphone, dialing, and cringing at the time. He paced back and forth as he spoke,

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to have a cab pick my brother and I up. Address? 16 Destiny Avenue...Yes, _I know_ what happened here, and it isn't a good place to 'hang out.'...thank you."

Flipping the phone shut, he turned back to Sora.

"Ready?"

The younger pushed himself from the ground, standing. Wobbly at first, he regained balance, and peered around the dusky room.

Memories flooded through his mind.

So much pain had been endured here, so much blood shed. What was left of the bed was the metallic skeleton frame.

They walked away from the suffocating aroma of The Room. They didn't look back.

"Ugh. It's rainin' again. So, where to boys?" The driver had a thick New York accent, Roxas noticed, as he took Sora's hand, and led him through the doorway to tattered leather backseats.

"Seraphweep Cemetary."

"Eek, that's notta very cheery place t' be. You goin' to a funeral or somethin'?"

"Yeah, something like that."  
**. . .**

The first night was the hardest.

**Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times and reaching to scratch a stubborn itch on his nose to fully awaken himself.**

**When he realized he couldn't move his hands.**

**The sudden jolt of not being able to move his wrists from each other, or bring them from behind his back, made an instinctive reaction to panic activate.**

**When the dark-planked ceiling and soft surface beneath him offered no comfort, he sat up, trying to ignore the complaints from his long-dormant abdominal muscles.**

**The rest of the room didn't help the impending fear and confusion that fogged his mind.**

**It was abyss-black, which didn't quite help a boy who had a great fear of the dark, regardless of the fact he was sixteen.**

"**Hel-lo?" His voice cracked, a mix of last-minute puberty and dismay.**

"**My, my, you certainly are a heavy sleeper, aren't you? I'm glad you've decided to wake up, although, I was beginning to worry."**

**At first, he jumped. But the smooth voice was easily recognized by Sora, especially since he listened to that voice two hours a day, five days a week.**

"**Mr...U-utada?"**

"**Yes, dear Sora. I'm glad to see your memory is intact and well."**

**By then, his eyes had started to adjust to the morbid scenery, and were beginning to distinguish shadows from shapes. There were weird blobs of shadows lining the walls, a great variety of shapes. A large lump, he presumed to be his teacher, sat at the foot of the cushy bed he sat upon.**

"**Why a-am I h-here?" The boy tried hard to mask the stutters, only to receive a warm chuckle from the teacer.**

"**I'll let you guess at that one."**

**Answering with a misty response made shivers run up and down the boy's spine.**

"**Please...please..."**

**He begged, whether it was for a straight-forward answer, or an escape to this sudden world of confusion, was unclear.**

"**You were bad Sora, so I need to punish you. Now then, the real question here is, where to begin?"**

**Sora shook his head. He should be home, he shouldn't have this pain throbbing in his head.**

"**What did I do to you?"**

"**Tck. How about we start with that mouth? How strange though, you were never this talkative in class. And I like consistency."**

**He felt a cold hand at the back of his neck, rubbing back and forth. He shook his head, shook away the hand and turned to where he believed his elder stood.**

"**Why am I here?"**

**The question was more forceful. Mr. Utada didn't quite like that. ****The hand returned, grabbing his upper arm this time and jerking him close.**

"**You're here because I've become just too impatient."**

"**Wha-Mu!"**

**Arms grabbed him, pulling him to the black blob. A pair of rough lips covered his own, making cerulean eyes go wide in the blackness.**

**Once the moment of shock passed, the emotion of fear passed through him. Like a frightened puppy, he tried to back away from the grip, from the unfamiliar touch.**

**A breath of air came from the other body, similar to a light chuckle.**

"**I don't think so."**

**. . . .**

He dropped to his knees in front of the correct, smooth headstone.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything for you. I wasn't there when you...left. I wasn't there when you needed me. They could've helped you if I had gotten you there sooner."

The funeral procession was still making its way to the cemetery. He had shown up early, to pay respect.

Outstretching his hand, he felt for the cool, smooth stone, and stroked it.

"I'm so sorry."

_Arf! Arf! Arf Arf Arf!_

The puppy barked wildly, attempting to be ferocious, at the approach of a new scent.

_Arf!_

"Dad!"

Smiling, he instinctively turned his head towards the call of his name, even though he couldn't see him. It had been too long since _that_ name had come from _his_ mouth.

"Roxas."

The sound of dress shoes squishing and squeaking through the dampened grass grew closer, and stopped.

"You're late."

Cloud could hear the blush in his voice,

"I know...I know. It was Sora's fault though."

"_Hey! You were the one who fell asleep!_"

"Because of you, **gimp**!"

"_You wanna say that again? Dad, hold my prosthetics._"

They couldn't keep up the play-arguement for long, and erupted in laughs, as the squeaking continued. He presumed they were wrestling, and judging from the sounds coming from Roxas, Sora was winning.

"Ha ha! I win."

Cloud was right.

Sighing, the father said,

"You guys were still late. You missed the service."

"I know, and I'm reaallly sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are. We can only stay for a little while. The...appointment, is at three thirty. What time is it anyway?"

"_Ummm...Two Fourty five._"

"Yeah, we should be leaving then- and pay our respects to Leon. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Nodding, Cloud slid his hand down her cold stone once more.

"Yeah. Let's go." He felt for the leash, and called, "Zack. Come on. Come on, boy."

The puppy '_arf_'d' once more, then followed Cloud as he headed towards a growing crowd at the opposite end of the graveyard.

"You know Dad, maybe we shouldn't have gotten a _puppy_ seeing-dog."

**. . . . . .**

"**Stop it! Ple****ase!"**

**Sora held back the forced moan that teeth descending upon the sensitive skin of his neck caused.**

**Riku, holding his wrists above his head, smirked against the skin,**

"**You like it."**

**The teeth pinched together, breaking the skin, letting loose a groan of pain.**

"**See?"**

**Throwing his head back, he squeezed his eyes as tightly as he could, flinching when his school shirt was lifted above his head and thrown somewhere in the room.**

**No reactions came from him, he held his breath, until a harsh bite to the naval was delivered, at which point he gasped and whimpered,**

"**Pl-please. Stop."**

**Riku sat up, straddling the boy by his hips, and examined his little victim. ****Stained pink cheeks, panting, and something in his eyes that made the teacher's very bones quiver with excitement. Fear.**

**Grinning, he mumbled,**

"**I'll give you what you want...I'll give you what you want."**

**Sora cried out, and began to thrash once more when the pale hands unlatched the button of his pants, and began to tug down the waist.**

"**Stop!"**

**Clearly, the message wasn't received.**

**The boy yelped at the sudden intrusion in his entrance, shaking his head, and screaming,**

"**Stop this! Stop! Please, please! D-Don't do this to me!"**

**Sorrow pooled in Riku's eyes, and quickly froze over. The teacher had been prepared. ****The brunette was promptly silenced by a strange thing he faintly recognized as a 'ball-gag'. The fear burst in his chest.**

**New strangled, muffled screams and cries broke out when the insistent torturous stretching and probing began. Utada attempted to calm the boy with small '**_**shhh**_**'s and '**_**it's almost over**_**.'**

**Mr. Utada braced himself and-**

**. . . . . .**

"Sora!"

For the second time that day, Roxas had to snap the boy out of deep thought. A part of him worried about his baby brother, while another tried not to think too hard about it.

"Sora, c'mon. It's time to go, we're here."

He reached over the driver's seat and, after a little shaking, the brunette had returned to reality.

"Wha-?"

"You okay? We don't have to do this, we can go home."

Sora frowned,

"Why on earth would I miss _this_? Let's go."

**. . . . . .**

"**Unn..."**

**Waking up was never a very pleasant thing for Roxas, whether it be to find a teacher leering over him with the evil eye, or awaking in a crisp white hospital room.**

**Again.**

**This time, however, instead of the crimson maned-man he expected to be his doctor, there was a young woman.**

**He recognized her as 'Yuffie'.**

**She quickly noticed him, and smiled softly.**

"**Well, well. Welcome back Roxas."**

**His head was thumping, and he would kill for a glass of water to cool and wet the forsaken land of his throat.**

"**I never wanna' wake up here again."**

**Roxas said it without thinking, taking a few moments to realize he had **_**actually**_** spoken.**

**With un-sewn lips.**

**Fascinated, he ran his fingers over his upper and lower lips, a feeling welling up in his stomach. His lips were a little chapped, and aside from a few little pieces of cloth to prevent bleeding...**

**But they were **_**gone**_**.**

"**How did you-?"**

"**If we can stitch patients up, we can definitely unstitch 'em if we need to. It wasn't too hard."**

**Roxas took in a few moments of silence, before the question arose.**

"**What happened?"**

**Yuffie turned away from him.**

"**There was an explosion...We don't have a definite cause, but there has been speculation of methane in the soil, and your father was messing around in the boiler room."**

"**Are they okay? Leon, Sora, Clo-Dad?"**

**She turned back to him.**

"**Not everyone made it out."**

**. . . . . .**

The room was small, but crowded.

There were many chairs, lined up in rows. Inside the room, aside from the chairs and carpet, the only thing of interest was a large rectangle plexi-glass window.

Through the window, there was a room. There were few things in this room, including a strange metallic device in the corner, a curtain that led to a small closet-like room, and a straight wooden chair with various restraints attached in the center of the room.

The priest had already arrived, a few men to supervise, the man with the black mask, and a few physicians were in the room.

Everyone in the room was wearing some sort of formal, black clothing. Some were glaring, others looked blank or cold. Roxas could recognize a few of the people in the room: Namine, Kairi's mother, who held a baby boy in her arms, Cid, Rufus- it went on.

There was one figure in the room that caught Sora's eye. A man, with a black suit and forest-green tie. His eyes were a cold slate. What really had his attention was the long, silver hair that reminded him so much of-

It was almost time.

A few front seats had been saved for the remaining Hikaru. They sat- Sora in the middle, Roxas on his right, and Cloud on his left. The father mumbled,

"I wish I could see this..."

Sora patted his hand apathetically.

They remained silent for a few minutes, staring out the window, slipping out of the conversation wrapped up in their own thoughts. Until a man tapped Sora on the shoulder, instantly catching Roxas' attention when he spoke.

"Excuse me. Sora Hikaru?"

He nodded, and the man continued.

"You see, we don't like to do this, but he refuses to go properly, and he's going to make a scene... he wants...to see you," Shaking his head, -whether in shame they had given in, or disgust for the silverette, Roxas wasn't sure- the brunette continued, "You don't have to accept. By all means, you can decline, it's just my duty to inform yo-"

"_I'll do it._"

Roxas' gaze darted from the man to Sora,

"What?"

The brunette didn't meet Roxas' incredulous gaze, but replied boldly.

"_It's his last request. He can't hurt me anymore._"

The blonde couldn't believe his ears. Why on earth would Sora accept? After a second's thought, he murmured,

"All right. But I'm coming with you."

Sora nodded, and the boys stood.

"Dad, we'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded curtly, not saying anything. Cloud, through the black blindfold, acted as if he could see through the window.

"Right this way."

The man led them out of the room.

**. . . . . .**

The man opened the door, saying softly,

"We'll be watching. If you guys want out, just say the word."

Roxas nodded, and Sora whispered a quick, '_thank you_'.

The door closed, and the brunette looked across the room.

To see **him**.

At the far end of a long, glossy table, he sat. He was secured and strapped down by various leather straps.

Aquamarine eyes widened in shock.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. It was a voice both boys could faintly remember, back when Riku was known as 'Mr. Utada,' and was a respected teacher.; back when he was sane.

Roxas gave him a cold look, not saying anything.

Sora took a few hesitant steps forward.

It was so surprising to see the small smile on Riku face. Not the possessive, sadistic grin that was so common. But a sad, sort of happy, smile.

"I'm a little surprised either of you are alive. But...Sora," he shook his head, making silver hair shake. "You look beautiful."

Roxas growled slightly, angling his body towards his little brother in a defensive stance. But the sadist continued to speak, continued to scan the brunette's figure.

"My, my, you can walk too." He chuckled, "I can say I never expected you to look like this. And...I'm very pleased with it." A curious look appeared on his face,

"How old are you now, Sora? You don't seem to be that goofy sixteen year old boy I remember. No, you're different."

"Eighteen. A few months ago."

Nodding, he drank in the younger boy's figure a little more, before moving the inspecting gaze to Roxas. The smile wavered into a cold, neutral look. His eyes looked as if he wanted to smirk.

"Ahh, Roxas. I see someone took out your stitches. A shame- I think you were much more agreeable with them."

Roxas glared, refusing to speak to him. Shrugging, Mr. Utada sighed,

"As disagreeable and annoying as ever, I see."

The sad smile returned when Mr. Utada locked eyes with Sora once more.

"I have something, I want you to keep. Alright? Promise me you'll keep it?"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"_What is__** it**_?"

"You should receive it after the-"

"Boys, it's time."

He was interrupted by the man who had led them to the room. Mr. Utada shrugged once more, and said,

"Good bye Sora. I've always loved you."

Roxas snarled to himself, like a furious dog,

"Lusting isn't the same as love."

Sora looked over the teacher in this weakened, normal state.

He looked just like the man who greeted him on the first day of sophomore year. This man was Mr. Utada, the English teacher that had such quirky interesting ways of teaching. The teacher who believed in 'hands-on' activity to learn- the revered teacher that everyone adored. This was the teacher who was friend to students, and brother to teachers.

Wait.

Stop.

Fast forward.

_No he isn't._

"You're pathetic. You're dead to me."

**. . . . . .**

The boys were led to the witness room, and, within minutes, arrived at the door. A cold, dreaded silence all along the way.

They had just sat down when their father asked,

"Are you two alright?"

Sora said nothing, while Roxas mumbled a brisk, 'yeah.' The room was faintly alive with small, whispered chatter between occupants. A mood had set amongst them- one that couldn't bring joy or hatred to the events that were going to occur.

Sora stared at the window, into the room before them.

He thought of how strange, and almost wanted to laugh bitterly at the cliché thoughts that ran through his mind.

He really didn't..._want_ to see Riku die.

Sora knew that he should, that he should be happy that this antagonizing, slaughtering monster would never hurt him, or anyone, ever again. He should be pleased that Riku was going to get just what he deserved from the very beginning...

And yet, he couldn't.

Sora couldn't bring himself to be cheerful about the execution, even if he would never be able to walk without the assistance of technology again, or ever see a few of the most precious people to him again.

He would never be able to look at Roxas directly without remembering the way he was forced to take his virginity. His father would never be able to see the world again.  
And yet Sora would be so much happier if there was a more satisfying outcome, such as life in prison with no parole.

His thoughts became interrupted when a sudden silence burst through the atmosphere. Looking out the window frantically, hairs raised at the back of his neck.

Riku was being led inside the chamber, eyes closed.

The long, silver hair that had become both a memory and cruel nightmare, was gone, leaving pale skin that hadn't seen sun for a while.

The sound of the shifting on the vinyl seats was heard throughout the witness room.

He was guided into a sitting position. Two men proceeded to buckle and pull the leather restraints until they were deemed secure. Straps wrapped around his chest, arms, lap, and legs.

Sora blinked.

Sora had never been very good with death, and in such an organized, calm manner the men were inside that room...was sickening. He hated Riku, but this was something beyond hatred; he wouldn't want to wish this upon anyone.

The same brunet man who had led Roxas and Sora to Riku moved to a corner of the room, and returned with a microphone, saying,

"Riku Ansem Utada, do you have a final statement you would like to make, before the sentence of the court is carried out?"

Riku nodded, and opened his eyes.

Blinking, Sora was taken aback.

They were not eyes of a sadist, nor were they eyes of a teacher. They were eyes of-

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber.

Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice."

The man offered a strange look, an almost skeptical look, before heading towards the phone that lied near the strange device in the corner. He dialed a number, listened, and nodded, promptly hung up.

The man then picked up a skull cap connected to the machine.

Sora found himself drowning in Riku's piercing gaze that was ment for Sora. Only Sora. And he looked away for a moment, out of a courtesy for Riku he hadn't once received from the man.

The cap was strapped around his chin, a matching leather mask covering his eyes, his mouth, only leaving room for his nose to jut from the mask for air.

An officer with a crow-like head covering stood by the curtain, awaiting the approval. Looking around the room, Sora noticed facial expressions varying from person to person.

Smugness, a bitter happiness, an estranged sorrow, a blank face, a look of '_this is what you deserve_'. His own brother's face was full of hate.

The signal was given.

The switch pulled down in a flash.

And-...

It was very different than the expectations Sora had from the many movie-references.

No bzzt! No electric sparks, or explosion, or anything too noticeable...unless you looked even remotely close at the former teacher.

His body had tensed in the chair, hands clutching the edge of the armrest with such pressure you could see a few fingers bent at the first knuckle.

Riku seemed to vibrate in his chair, the veins visible in straining skin.

The shaking went on for about a minute, until the brunet man gave the signal yet again.

Vibrations halted; Riku Utada went limp.

The medical examiner checked for a pulse and-

It was over.

They began to file the witnesses out of the room, removing the mask and cap when the room had been cleared by half.

When his face was revealed, Sora took in a breath, and looked away, following his older brother out the door.

He had never seen Riku sleep before.

**. . . . . .**

Reaching the outside, feeling the lingering air of rain, seeing the clouds of impending rain, Sora closed his eyes, lifting his head to the gloomy sky.

_'It's over.'_

A hand rested upon his shoulder, bringing him out of his internal moment.

He smiled,

"Hello Sora. I'm afraid I haven't gotten the chance to introduce myself- my name is Angeal. I apologize if you were upset by anything he may have said-"

"It's fine. May I help you?"

Angeal shuffled his feet a little, clearing his throat.

"You see...You were one of the few people on Riku Utada's last will. He wanted to give you something."

"Oh."

"You don't have to, Sora, I mean, with what you-"

"It's _fine_. What did he give me?

"It's inside...you don't mind coming with me, do you?"

After glancing at his father, who was chatting with someone, and a glance at Roxas, who was heading towards the graveyard, he nodded.

"Sure."

**. . .**

"Son of a bitch."

The bitter mumble was barely heard over the beginning of a light drizzle. The blonde's clothes and face were tapped with small bits of rainwater, as the strong solemn expression remained untouched.

"You know, I wish it was you."

The cold marble stone said nothing in return.  
He ran his hand along the smooth slick top.

"Yeah, I would sell my soul to see you in that electric chair, as long as it meant seeing you in anguish- the hell you put me through."

Roxas glared at the grave.

"You ruined my life- and ended others! Rikku, Aeris, Zack, my mom, Kairi..."

His throat tightened painfully; his eyes stung with a dull headache forming in the upper parts of his skull.

The rain came down a little more forcefully, as if the deceased doctor was laughing at him from beyond the grave; the Hikaru growled.

"What did I do to you? Axel fucking Asuma."

Thunder boomed loudly and echoed on.

**. . . . . .**

"Here we are- Mr. Hikaru."

Angeal lifted a medium wooden box to the glossy table. Sora felt it up and down, fingering it's clasps curiously. Giving a slow nod of gratitude, the younger made his way towards the door.

"You know Sora, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always find me."

At this, Sora paused where he was, and arched an eyebrow,

"Oh? You know, there's a difference between common curtousy and what you're doing now."

He turned to face Angeal.

"Why do you care for me? Is it pity?"

The older shook his head.

"Nah. You see, I knew Zack... he almost like my student, but more. I knew how he...went, and I want you to know there's always someone here for you, alright?"

Sora snorted, forcing a confused disapproving frown to appear on Angeal's lips.

"Sorry 'Angeal', this is going to be rude...but I'm going to put it bluntly. When I was missing for a month, do ya know who was looking for me? Who was _really_ looking for me? Not you, not the police, not any of the people who said they were my friends- none of them. There were a few people who were trying, but only one who had _real hope_. You know who that was?"

Sora laughed.

"Roxas; he was the one who worked his ass off to find me. He was the one who became ensnared in Riku's hellhole, tortured, raped, and was_ killed_ once, all to make sure I was okay. I'm tired of people trying to comfort me with fake little things of 'oh you can talk to me' or, 'if you ever need anything'."

"You know what I needed? I needed someone to get me out of there when I was being tortured in my teacher's basement! I don't need any sympathy, and I sure as hell don't need people cooing over how sad it was. Damn right it's sad! So while I appreciate the thought, I really do Angeal, I'm tired of people who idly stand by until something big happens. I'm tired of going to funerals- and I won't have anything to do with it, not anymore."

Sora turned to the door, saying once more.

"Thanks for delivering this to me."

And with that, he walked out, leaving an Angeal, who was at loss for words.

**. . . . . .**  
Roxas returned to the car, sopping wet, about the same time as his brother. Cloud was already in the backseat. Upon seating himself in the driver's seat and seeing the box in his peripheral vision, the blonde arched an eyebrow.

"What's in it?"

Shrugging, the brunette opened the clasps with a click, and opened the lid for the two of them to view.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah." Sora chuckled lowly, "Only Riku would keep _that _after all this time."

The brunette withdrew a strip of black leather that had been dotted with silver studs all along one side. He smirked coldly at the memories it brought him. Roxas started the engine, and was pulling out of the parking lot before Sora noticed something else inside the box.

A large, very thick, stack of papers.

Sora, a little befuddled, began to skim through the first neatly-printed page of ink. After about three paragraphs, his eyes widened. A little gasp of air left his lips, bringing back the attention of Roxas, who was brushing the fingertips of one hand over top of the smooth leather, while the other held the wheel loosely.

"Oh my god..."

Roxas glanced Sora in the eyes, concerned, before he darted back to the road.

"What?"

"He...wrote it."

" Who, Riku? Wrote what?"

"He...yeah..."

Sora took a breath, trying to wrap his mind around the words that lie across the paper.

_'It will never end, if it's remembered. I trust you will make sure it is.'_

"What did he write?"

"Everything_._"

* * *

**A/N**

*Is skewered by toothpicks*

**:D**  
**Thank you all very much, all of you!**

**Otherwise, this is the end.**

**A Few Fun Facts About Teacher's Pet:**

**Originally, Axel was going to be the teacher and Roxas was going to be the student. Sadly, I realized that Axel wasn't quite serious enough. But I wanted to put him in somewhere, hence the sequel.**

**There were 5 preplanned endings to Teacher's Pet.**

**A. Riku accidentally kills Sora, escaping with Roxas as a replacement.**

**B. Sora dies...but he somehow becomes trapped in Roxas' body, and they share it.**

**C. Happy Happy Joy Joy- The ending I picked out that didn't quite make everyone depressed.**

**D. Both boys die, and Cloud kills Riku in some sequel.**

_**Angel wants me to rewrite the story from Riku's point of view.**_

**I originally had cute little comments in Teacher's Pet, which is why, on occasion, you'll see an italicized number at the end of a sentence.**

I forgot about them by the time the chapter was completed.


End file.
